The Tale of Black Family
by Just-Sky
Summary: Kumpulan mini stories untuk sequel Chasing Liberty. Setelah perang dunia sihir berakhir, Draco dengan Harry yang kini berstatus sebagai pasangannya pun memutuskan untuk menjadi keluarga Black. Dengan Lucas yang juga putra mereka, kisah mereka bertiga pun terangkum di sini. Warning inside
1. Pohon Silsilah Keluarga Black

Disclaimer: Harry Potter bukanlah milikku, tapi milik dari J.K. Rowlings

Warning: AU, OOC, OC, Slash, Mpreg, typo, dkk

Rating: T

Pairing: DMHP, others

Genre: Romance, Family

* * *

 **THE TALE OF BLACK FAMILY**

 **By**

 **Sky**

* * *

 **Grimmauld Place, Britania Raya**

Pertama kali ia menginjakkan kaki ke tempat itu dan memasuki rumah peninggalan keluarga Black, yang ada di dalam pikirannya hanya satu yaitu ia tidak menyukai tempat tersebut. Bukan hanya tempat itu sangat kotor, namun tempat itu juga memiliki sebuah aura yang sangat aneh dan membuatnya sedikit takut, meski pada saat yang sama ia tidak akan mengakui kalau ia merasa takut.

Lucas Adrian Black adalah namanya, dan saat ini ia telah menginjak usia lima tahun yang berarti ia cukup besar untuk melihat dunia bersama kedua orangtuanya, meskipun kedua orangtuanya itu tidak akan mengijinkannya untuk melihat dunia secara bebas karena mereka berdua sangat overprotektif terhadapnya. Tak ingin mengingat hal-hal yang ia rasa akan membuat moodnya menjadi semakin terpuruk, Lucas pun mencoba mengusirnya secara singkat seraya kedua kaki mungilnya terus menuntunnya untuk masuk ke dalam manor tersebut.

"Papa, aku ingin pulang," ujar Lucas singkat kepada Harry, yang ujung jubahnya tengah dipegang oleh tangan mungil milik Lucas sebagai tuntunan ketika mereka berdua masuk ke dalam rumah itu.

Lucas tidak mengerti kenapa mereka berdua pergi berkunjung ke rumah tua itu, padahal ia sangat tahu kalau kedua orangtuanya tidak terlalu suka berkunjung ke tempat ini karena tempat ini menyimpan sebuah kenangan buruk meskipun statusnya menjadi rumah yang diwarisi oleh mereka berdua. Lucas mungkin masih kecil, terlihat dari tingginya yang belum mencapai pinggang Draco (Ia tidak suka kalau tinggi badannya selalu diungkit, alasannya karena Daddy-nya Lucas terlalu tinggi) serta usianya yang baru menginjak angka lima, namun ia bukanlah anak kecil yang tidak mengerti apapun. Meski pikirannya kadang masih diselimuti rasa kekanak-kanakan tapi ia cukup cerdas untuk ukuran bocah usia lima tahun, jadi ia cukup mengerti mengapa Harry dan Draco jarang mengunjungi tempat ini.

Dari apa yang Lucas pernah dengar dari Paman Blaise, Grimmauld Place adalah tempat perang terakhir, dan banyak mimpi buruk yang terselip di sana sehingga kedua orangtua anak itu enggan untuk datang berkunjung, tapi alasan mengapa Daddy dan Papa mengajaknya berkunjung masih menjadi misteri.

Kedua mata emerald yang sangat mirip dengan milik Harry itu berkedip sesaat ketika anak itu merasakan Harry mengacak rambut pirangnya secara singkat, membuat perhatiannya berpindah dari beberapa lukisan menyeramkan milik kakek dan nenek buyutnya yang terpajang di dinding untuk mengarah pada Harry.

"Papa?" Panggil Lucas, tanda tanya pun tersemat dengan jelad di kedua mata anak itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, Lucas tak perlu khawatir kenapa Papa membawanya pergi berkunjung ke tempat ini," jawab Harry, sebuah senyum yang mengisyaratkan kelembutan itu terulas dengan manisnya di wajahnya.

Di usianya yang telah menginjak angka 22 tahun itu, Harry Black _nee_ Potter telah tumbuh menjadi seorang yang sangat menawan. Sepertinya perkataan orang yang mengutarakan kalau seseorang akan terlihat semakin menarik ketika usia mereka telah menginjak kepala dua itu bisa diaplikasikan kepada Harry, mungkin tinggi tubuh Harry hanya mencapai bahu suaminya, tapi ia tumbuh menjadi seseorang yang mampu menarik spesies laki-laki dan perempuan, serta ditambah pula dengan dirinya sebagai _Seraphine_ sehingga hal ini membuat orang-orang semakin tergila-gila padanya. Tubuhnya telah menjadi matang serta perawakannya bisa dikatakan sangat menarik, siapapun yang mendapatkan Harry sebagai pasangan hidupnya pasti adalah orang yang sangat beruntung di dunia ini, dan sayangnya semua orang yang pernah melirik Harry serta mencoba meminangnya pun harus siap menelan ludah penuh kekalahan karena pada dasarnya Harry telah memiliki seorang suami dan seorang anak laki-laki berusia lima tahun.

"Tapi aku tidak menyukai tempat ini," kata Lucas lagi, bibirnya mengerucut sangat lucu dan memperlihatkan kalau ia tengah merajuk. "Tempat ini sangat gelap, dan lukisan dari nenek Walburga membuatku sedikit takut."

Mendengar pernyataan yang lucu dari Lucas itu hanya bisa membuat Harry tertawa kecil. Sepertinya bukan hanya Lucas saja yang merasa sedikit takut dengan lukisan dari mendiang Lady Black, sejujurnya Harry sendiri juga merasakan hal yang sama.

"Nenek Walburga tidak akan menggigit, Lucas, jadi kau tidak perlu merasa takut," kata Harry, ia kembali menuntun anak laki-laki berambut pirang platinum itu untuk kembali melanjutkan perjalanan, menyusuri koridor panjang dan melewati beberapa lukisan yang terpajang di sana.

"Tapi wajah nenek sangat seram, aku takut kalau nenek Walburga akan keluar dari lukisannya lalu memakanku nanti," sahut Lucas sekali lagi. "Kenapa Daddy tidak memindahkan lukisan itu, Papa?"

"Daddy tidak memindahkan lukisan nenek Walburga karena itu tidak sopan, terlebih lagi nenek Walburga itu adalah istri dari kepala keluarga Black sebelumnya dan juga sepupu dari kakek Cygnus dan Nenek Dorea," jawab Harry dengan senyum kecil di bibirnya, bila mengingat akan silsilah keluarganya dan Draco yang berasal dari keluarga Black itu mau tidak mau senyuman pun akan muncul. "Kita tidak boleh bersikap tidak sopan pada nenek Walburga, meskipun ia adalah sebuah lukisan sekarang."

Kedua mata emerald milik Lucas pun kembali beranjak dari lukisan wanita yang dimaksud sesaat sebelum ia semakin menempelkan tubuh kecilnya pada Harry saat keduanya melewati lukisan yang menyeramkan tersebut.

Meski Walburga Black yang berada di dalam lukisan itu tidak lagi berteriak-teriak seperti orang kesetanan, memanggil semua orang sebagai 'pengkhianat', 'darah lumpur', atau 'penyihir darah campuran sialan' seperti yang sering ia lakukan ketika tempat ini masih menjadi markas _The Order of The Phoenix,_ wanita itu masih saja terlihat menyeramkan. Dan Harry sendiri berani bersumpah kalau wanita yang ia anggap sebagai orang gila itu menampilkan seringainya ketika mereka berdua melewati lukisannya.

"Papa..." sahut Lucas, suaranya sedikit bergetar dan itu cukup membuat Harry berhenti dari mengambil langkah selanjutnya untuk menoleh ke arah putranya tersebut. "Nenek Walburga menampilkan senyuman seram lagi padaku!"

Dan mendengar kalimat yang disuarakan oleh putranya itu pun membuat Harry untuk menoleh ke arah lukisan wanita berambut hitam itu, dan mendapati bagaimana wanita yang pernah mengusir Sirius dari silsilah keluarganya itu terlihat begitu bangga dengan sebuah seringai tipis terulas di bibirnya.

"Rasanya senang sekali melihat penerus keluarga Black datang berkunjung ke tempat ini, sudah lama kalian tidak mengunjungiku," kata Walburga ketika ia menatap sosok Harry dan Lucas untuk beberapa detik lamanya, perhatiannya pun kini berpindah untuk fokus pada Harry. "Meskipun dia bukanlah penyihir berdarah murni seperti kedua anaknya Cissy dan Lucius."

Entah itu pujian maupun sindiran yang berasal dari mulut wanita dalam lukisan itu, tidak ada seorang pun yang mampu menerjemahkannya. Tapi bagi Harry kalimat itu lebih tepat disebut sebagai sindiran, sehingga ia pun tidak akan ragu untuk memberikan tatapan ganas pada lukisan Walburga.

Harry adalah seorang _Seraphine,_ salah satu makhluk sihir yang menyerupai manusia, dan terlebih lagi ibunya yang bernama Lily Potter _nee_ Evans itu adalah seorang penyihir kelahiran Muggle yang membuat Harry terlahir sebagai penyihir berdarah campuran. Dan karena Draco yang berdarah murni itu menikahi Harry, maka darah yang mengalir dalam tubuh Lucas adalah darah campuran.

Bila Harry menangkap Walburga menghina putranya, maka ia tidak akan tanggung-tanggung untuk membinasakan lukisan itu dari dinding tempatnya digantung, tidak peduli kalau Walburga adalah Lady Black atau tidak. Tidak ada yang bisa selamat setelah membuat perasaan putra kesayangannya terluka.

"Tenanglah, Potter, aku tidak berniat untuk bertengkar denganmu di sini hanya karena kalian berdua bukanlah penyihir yang aku harapkan," dengan santai Walburga menghapus ketegangan itu dengan tangannya, seolah-olah perkataan yang ia ucapkan tadi hanya sebuah ilusi belaka.

Harry tidak percaya dengan perkataan Walburga sedikit pun, wanita yang ada di dalam lukisan ini terlihat tidak meyakinkan apabila seringai yang menghiasi bibirnya itu masih tersemat di sana. Pemuda itu akan mencoba untuk menahan emosinya, ia tidak ingin melemparkan kutukan ke lukisan Walburga Black di hadapan anaknya.

"Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan dengan berdiri di hadapan lukisan Walburga? Aku sudah menunggu kalian lama sekali di dalam ruangan."

Suara yang sangat mereka kenal pun tiba-tiba muncul di ujung koridor tempat keduanya berdiri, dan secara tidak langsung pun mengalihkan perhatian Lucas dari lukisan menyeramkan milik Lady Black untuk menangkap gambaran sosok yang mengajak mereka berdua untuk datang ke tempat itu.

"Daddy!" Ujar Lucas dengan senyuman lebar terpatri di bibirnya, menggantikan ekspresi penuh kengerian yang ia perlihatkan ketika Walburga menatapnya tadi.

Dengan langkah penuh akan semangat serta menghiraukan apapun di sana, Lucas pun melepaskan jubah milik Harry untuk berlari menghampiri sosok Draco yang menatapnya dengan lembut, ia pun menghambur untuk memeluk Draco.

* * *

"Jadi ini adalah ruangan dimana pohon silsilah keluarga Black berada," kata Draco setelah mereka bertiga berada di dalam sebuah ruangan yang sangat besar di mana di setiap dindingnya terdapat silsilah keluarga.

Lucas yang saat ini berada di dalam gendongan Draco pun menatap pohon silsilah keluarga Black yang tergambar di seluruh penjuru ruangan dengan tatapan takjub. Draco telah menjelaskan alasan kenapa mereka bertiga berada di tempat ini, ia ingin menunjukkan Lucas akan silsilah keluarga mereka sehingga rasa kebanggaan Lucas terhadap keluarga Black akan semakin paten di dalam hati kecil anak itu.

Sementara Lucas terlihat begitu takjub melihat semua gambar orang-orang yang pernah menjadi bagian keluarga Black, Harry pun juga merasakan hal yang sama namun dengan emosi penuh nostalgiah tergambar di benaknya.

Terakhir kali Harry menginjakkan kaki ke dalam ruangan itu, Sirius adalah orang yang menunjukkannya serta menjelaskan silsilah keluarganya kepada Harry. Pemuda berambut hitam itu tidak pernah menyangka kalau ia akan berada di dalam ruangan ini lagi, terlebih bersama keluarganya di sini. Kedua matanya menatap sosok gambar Sirius Black yang masih tersapu oleh sihir pada pohon silsilah keluarga Black, sapuan gambar itu dilakukan oleh Walburga Black yang menyatakan kalau Sirius bukanlah bagian dari keluarga Black lagi.

"Draco, apa kau tidak bisa membersihkan sihir yang Walburga lakukan terhadap gambar milik Andromeda dan Sirius?" tanya Harry dengan kedua matanya masih belum beralih dari gambar Sirius di dinding itu.

"Tidak bisa, Harry," Draco menyeimbangkan tubuh mungil Lucas yang masih berada dalam gendongannya. "Mereka yang telah terusir dari keluarga penyihir berdarah murni tidak akan bisa kembali masuk ke dalamnya lagi, kecuali kepala keluarga yang mengusir mereka menerimanya kembali."

"Oh..." Harry terlihat sedikit kecewa karena ayah baptisnya tidak bisa menjadi keluarga Black lagi seperti dirinya, namun perasaannya itu segera terlupakan saat ia merasakan Draco menggenggam jemari tangan kirinya dan memberikan tatapan lembut padanya.

"Tenanglah, kita di sini bukan untuk bersedih 'kan?" kata Draco yang mencoba menghibur suaminya, kedua mata silver kebiruannya yang terlihat sangat tenang tersebut meyakinkan Harry kalau semua akan baik-baik saja.

Meski tangannya tidak melepaskan milik Harry dari sebuah genggaman yang ia lakukan, pemuda berambut pirang platinum tersebut menyuruh Harry dan Lucas untuk melihat silsilah baru yang terbuat atas nama mereka bertiga.

Gambar dan nama milik Draco yang dilengkapi oleh tanggal lahirnya berasal dari silsilah keluarga Narcissa Malfoy _nee_ Black dengan Lucius Malfoy, dimana di sebelah kiri gambar milik Draco terdapat gambar milik Alex, dan nama Draco pun dihubungkan oleh garis merah dengan nama Harry di sebelah kanannya. Selain itu, nama Harry sendiri juga berasal dari kedua orangtuanya (dimana James Potter terhubung dengan gambar milik Dorea Black dan Charlus Potter) dan terhubung dengan nama Draco.

Namun yang membuat semuanya spesial adalah gambar seorang balita dengan nama Lucas Adrian Black yang berasal dari hubungan garis merah di antara nama Draco dan Harry, dan namanya itu dihubungkan oleh garis berwarna biru tua.

"Garis yang berwarna biru tua adalah garis yang menyatakan hubungan keluarga seperti orangtua dengan anak-anaknya, sementara garis yang berwarna merah menyatakan hubungan pernikahan seperti yang menhubungkan gambar Daddy dengan Papa," kata Draco yang mencoba menjelaskan. "Dan melihat keadaan kita bertiga yang terhubung dengan silsilah keluarga Black, ini artinya Lucas adalah pewaris sah dari keluarga Black di masa mendatang."

"Daddy, apakah ini artinya aku adalah Black sejati?" Tanya Lucas, kedua matanya menatap gambarnya yang terpampang di pohon silsilah keluarga Black. Ia terlihat begitu senang melihat gambarnya ada di sana.

Dari atas kepala balita itu, baik Draco dan Harry saling bertukar pandang setelah mendengar pertanyaan Lucas.

"Kau lebih dari seorang Black yang sejati, Lucas," jawab Draco, membuat Lucas menoleh ke arah ayahnya untuk meminta penjelasan.

"Yang dikatakan oleh Daddy adalah benar, Lucas lebih dari seorang Black yang sejati karena Lucas adalah putra dari Daddy dan Papa," lanjut Harry, senyuman pun merekah di bibirnya. _"Most beloved son from Daddy and Papa."_

Tatapan penuh pertanyaan yang Lucas miliki pun kini berganti dengan ekspresi penuh akan kebahagiaan serta kebanggaan, baik Daddy dan Papa-nya telah menjawab pertanyaan yang tak terucap itu. Lucas Adrian Black lebih dari seorang Black, karena ia adalah putra dari Draconis dan Harry Black, sebuah kedudukan yang lebih penting dari seorang pewaris keluarga terhormat di dunia sihir.

 _Aku beruntung bisa dilahirkan di dalam keluarga ini, aku sayang Daddy dan Papa,_ pikir Lucas dengan senyuman lebar yang mengembang di bibirnya.

* * *

AN: Terima kasih sudah mampir dan membaca fanfic ini. Bisa dikatakan fanfic ini adalah sequel dari Chasing Liberty, tapi dalam bentuk kumpulan mini stories

Author: Sky


	2. Seraphine dan Instingnya

Disclaimer: Harry Potter bukan milikku, tapi milik dari J.K. Rowlings

Warning: Slash, AU, OOC, OC, post!Mpreg, typo etc

Rating: T

Pairing: DMHP, BZNL

Genre: Romance, Family

* * *

 **THE TALE OF BLACK FAMILY**

 **By**

 **Sky**

* * *

 **Zabini Manor, Scotland**

Bila seseorang bisa bertanya pada Lucas apakah ia sangat menyukai paman Blaise apa tidak, maka jawabannya pun sudah pasti yaitu ia sangat menyukai Blaise Zabini. Tidak hanya kepala keluarga Zabini tersebut adalah ayah baptis Lucas, tapi laki-laki itu sangat lucu dan selalu mengajak Lucas jalan-jalan ke mana pun anak itu mau, tentu saja dengan seijin kedua orangtuanya. Dan karena Blaise adalah satu dari beberapa orang yang menjadi favorit Lucas serta teman dari kedua orangtuanya, maka menginap di Zabini manor pun adalah sebuah kebiasaan yang telah ia jalani ketika ia berusia tiga tahun.

Zabini Manor sedikit berbeda dengan Black Manor, tidak hanya tempat ini terlihat begitu luas dan dipenuhi oleh beberapa tanaman yang sangat menarik, namun atmosfer yang diciptakan oleh paman Neville di tempat ini bisa dikatakan seperti manor-manor klasik yang sering ia lihat pada buku cerita bergeraknya. Anak laki-laki yang baru berusia lima tahun tersebut tengah menempati sebuah kursi panjang di ruang tengah Zabini Manor, di hadapannya telah tersaji sebuah buku cerita yang Papa masukkan ke dalam tasnya sebelum Paman Neville menjemputnya tadi, dan buku ini juga merupakan buku barunya.

Lucas hobi membaca, kata Papa hobi membaca yang dimiliki Lucas ini adalah turunan dari Daddy-nya. Memiliki sebuah kesamaan dengan Daddy tentu membuat Lucas sangat senang, setidaknya ia memiliki sebuah hobi yang sama dengan salah satu orang favoritnya tersebut. Berbicara mengenai Daddy, kata Papa yang memilihkan buku tersebut adalah Daddy beberapa hari yang lalu, mungkin dengan begini dirinya akan semakin mengenal makhluk-makhluk sihir melalui sebuah cerita petualangan yang menarik.

Cerita yang berada di dalam buku ini sangat menarik, tentang sepasang suami istri yang belum dikaruniai seorang anak selama bertahun-tahun dan keduanya pun terus berdoa agar dikaruniai seorang anak, sampai suatu ketika seorang Fey pun meninggalkan seorang bayi di depan rumah mereka. Singkat cerita, Lucas menemukan ceritanya sangat menarik karena di dalamnya diberikan bumbu-bumbu petualangan dimana sang anak harus berjuang untuk diakui oleh pemerintahan setempat kalau ia adalah anak dari sepasang suami isteri tersebut, meskipun mereka tidak memiliki hubungan darah, sampai ujian kedewasaan sebagai seorang Fey yang anak itu harus jalani.

Lucas menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia pernah mendengar dari Daddy kalau seorang Fey yang telah menginjak usia 17 tahun harus menempuh sebuah ujian hidup dan mati untuk membuktikan mereka sudah dewasa di mata mereka semua, namun apakah hal itu juga berarti kepada seorang _Seraphine?_ Anak itu mengerjapkan kedua matanya, merasa penasaran akan jalan pikiran serta pertanyaan yang bersarang di dalam kepalanya untuk beberapa saat yang lalu.

Papanya yang bernama Harry Black _nee_ Potter adalah seorang _Seraphine,_ dan hal ini tentu saja membuat Lucas memiliki bagian dari diri seorang _Seraphine_ 'kan? Dan ia tidak hanya seorang penyihir seperti Daddy, tapi seorang _Seraphine_ seperti Papa, atau mungkin gen makhluk dunia sihir yang dimiliki Papa tidak dimiliki oleh Lucas. Merasa penasaran akan pertanyaan itu, akhirnya penerus kecil dari keluarga Black tersebut melipat kedua lengan kecilnya di atas sofa dan menggunakannya sebagai tumpuan dagunya saat ia sedang berbaring pada perutnya.

"Paman Neville?" Panggil Lucas kepada laki-laki berambut kecoklatan yang memiliki nama Neville Zabini _nee_ Longbottom tersebut, kali ini pria yang tengah membaca sebuah majalah botani mau tidak mau menoleh ke arah Lucas yang baru saja memanggil namanya.

"Iya, Lucas?" tanya Neville, senyuman hangat yang selalu ia hadiahkan pada putra satu-satunya (untuk kali ini) Draco dan Harry itu selalu terpajang di bibirnya.

"Boleh aku bertanya akan sesuatu?" tanya Lucas meminta izin. Baik Papa dan Daddy selalu menekankan padanya kalau ia ingin bertanya akan sesuatu ia harus meminta izin terlebih dahulu, hal ini merupakan sebuah etika yang harus Lucas pelajari serta terapkan di kehidupan sehari-hari, dan sebagai salah satu dari anggota keluarga terhormat maka ia pun harus melakukan itu.

Tersenyum dengan permintaan keponakannya tentu membuat Neville menganggukkan kepalanya dan mempersilakan Lucas untuk bertanya apapun yang saat ini tengah mengganjal pikirannya. Anak kecil itu benar-benar mirip dengan Harry meskipun penampilannya lebih mirip dengan Draco, rasa keingintahuan yang tinggi serta keberanian yang ia miliki adalah sifat warisan dari Harry. Mungkin saja beberapa tahun kemudian saat Lucas diterima di Hogwarts, anak itu akan menjadi penghuni asrama Ravenclaw karena rasa keingintahuannya yang besar. Neville rasa baik Harry dan Draco tidak akan keberatan kalau putra mereka menjadi penghuni asrama milik Rowena Ravenclaw tersebut, bahkan sekalipun Lucas masuk ke dalam Hufflepuff maupun Gryffindor juga tidak akan menjadi masalah bagi kedua orangtuanya.

"Tentu saja boleh, kalau aku tahu jawabannya maka akan aku jawab saat ini juga," Neville pun memberikan izin kepada Lucas seraya ia menutup buku yang tadi ia baca, ia meletakkan buku tersebut di atas pangkuannya sebelum kedua matanya fokus pada sosok putra kecil milik Draco dan Harry tersebut. "Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Paman Neville, paman sudah kenal dengan Papa cukup lama 'kan?" Dengan anggukan dari Neville yang menjawab pertayaan Lucas barusan, anak itu pun langsung melanjutkan pertanyaan yang sempat terpotong lagi. "Apa paman Neville bisa menceritakan padaku tentang Papa sewaktu ia masih kecil? Apa mungkin gen _Seraphine_ yang dimiliki oleh Papa itu sudah terlihat sewaktu ia masih kecil? Lalu bagaimana dengan ujian kedewasaan seorang _Seraphine_? Apa Papa melakukan hal itu juga?"

Pertanyaan yang jumlahnya cukup banyak dan sedikit sulit itu pun membuat Neville heran, ia merasa penasaran akan dari mana pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu berasal dan mengapa juga Lucas yang notabene masih sangat kecil ingin tahu mengenai _Seraphine,_ terlebih mengenai ujian kedewasaan tersebut. Kedua mata Neville menatap Lucas dengan penuh tanda tanya, namun tatapan itu hanya dibalas dengan tatapan penuh keluguan yang terpancar dari bola mata yang begitu identik dengan milik Harry tersebut, sehingga pada akhirnya Neville hanya bisa tersenyum kecil.

"Lucas, aku memang berteman baik dengan Papa-mu semenjak kami memasuki Hogwarts, tapi mengenai Papa-mu yang sebagai _Seraphine_ itu kurasa hanya dia yang bisa menjawabnya. Kurasa kalau kau menginginkan informasi lebih, kau bisa bertanya pada Bibi Hermione, Lucas," jawab Neville dengan sabar.

"Jadi Paman Neville tidak tahu mengenai darah _Seraphine_ milik Papa?"

"Ah... Aku tahu mengenai Harry yang memilki darah _Seraphine,_ namun hanya itu yang aku ketahui. Perlu kau ketahui kalau pengetahuan mengenai makhluk yang bernama _Seraphine_ itu sangat terbatas, Lucas, mereka dipercaya sudah punah beribu-ribu tahun yang lalu sebelum para penyihir mampu mempelajari mengenai mereka," kata Neville, ia pun berdiri dari kursi tempatnya duduk untuk menghampiri sang pewaris kecil itu dan duduk di samping Lucas. "Kurasa dari apa yang aku ketahui, kemungkinan besar Papa-mu adalah satu-satunya _Seraphine_ yang masih hidup di dunia ini, dan bila kau mewarisi darah tersebut maka kau adalah _Seraphine_ kedua yang tercatat dalam sejarah sejak tiga rabu tahun lamanya mereka menghilang."

Lucas tertegun mendengar penjelasan dari Neville, mungkin ia memang merasa sedikit kecewa karena laki-laki itu tidak mampu menjawab pertanyaan yang sangat ingin ia tanyakan padanya, namun mendengar kalau Papa adalah satu-satunya _Seraphine_ yang tercatat dalam sejarah sejak tiga ribu tahun maka hal ini sangat luar biasa. Siapa yang tahu kalau Papa sangat kuat dan unik.

Mungkin anak itu akan menuruti saran Neville dengan bertanya pada Hermione atau mungkin Papa sendiri, tapi kemungkinan besar Daddy juga tahu akan hal ini. Nanti kalau ia pulang dirinya akan bertanya pada mereka berdua, dan melihat siapa kedua orangtuanya maka kemungkinan besar Lucas mewarisi dari _Seraphine,_ atau tidak sama sekali.

"Terima kasih atas penjelasannya, Paman Neville," ujar Lucas dengan senyuman kecil yang mengembang di bibirnya.

"Sama-sama, Lucas."

* * *

 **Black Manor, Britania Raya**

"Dan rumah terasa sangat tenang ketika Lucas tidak berada di sini," gumam Harry saat ia membereskan beberapa kertas pekerjaan milik Draco yang ada di meja kerja suaminya. "Dan tahu-tahu aku sangat merindukan anak itu, padahal tiga jam belum berlalu semenjak Neville menjemputnya."

Dari tempat duduknya yang tidak jauh dari meja kerjanya itu, Draco hanya tersenyum kecil meski kedua mata silver kebiruannya masih menatap berkas-berkas yang dikirimkan oleh Amelia Bones padanya. Draco adalah seorang Lord Black dan juga memiliki kursi di pertemuan Wizengamot bersama Harry yang masih menjabat sebagai Lord Potter, meski pada dasarnya Harry sendiri sudah menanggalkan nama itu dan menggantinya sebagai Black, namun pekerjaannya yang lain adalah sebagai seorang _Unspeakable._ Dan memiliki suami seperti Harry yang statusnya bisa disandingkan dengan seorang selebritis pun mau tidak mau membuat Draco harus bekerja lebih ekstra. Sekarang ini Amelia Bones membutuhkannya untuk mempelajari sebuah benda sihir langka yang baru ditemukan di ruang bawah tanah rumah milik keluarga Nott, pekerjaan memanggilnya dan ia harus menyelesaikan misteri benda tersebut sebelum fokus kepada yang lainnya.

Kembali kepada keadaan yang tengah mereka jalani sekarang ini, rumah mereka yang biasanya penuh akan celoteh ceria dari putra mereka satu-satunya sekarang sedikit tenang ketika anak itu tengah pergi ke rumah Blaise untuk menginap, dan tentu saja keadaan yang tidak biasa ini membuat baik dirinya dan Harry merindukan kehadiran Lucas.

"Dray, apa aku harus mengunjungi Blaise dan meminta Lucas untuk kembali? Aku rasa baik Blaise dan Neville akan menyerti dengan keadaan kita." Ujar Harry, kedua matanya mengisyaratkan kalau ia ingin pemuda berambut pirang platinum itu menyetujui perkataannya. "Aku khawatir Lucas ingin pulang sekarang serta merasa gelisah karena kita berdua tidak ada di sampingnya, dan bagaimana aku bisa menjadi orangtua yang baik kalau aku tidak mengerti keinginan anakku sendiri!"

Pemuda berambut pirang platinum yang hanya diam di tempat duduknya hanya bisa tersenyum penuh pengertian kepada Harry, perasaan Harry sebagai ibu Lucas tentu membuat emosinya meledak-ledak seperti itu, terlebih dengan kehadiran Lucas yang tidak ada di sekitarnya.

 _Mungkin ini adalah pengaruh dari Seraphine di dalam tubuh Harry yang merasa begitu protektif kepada keluarganya,_ pikir Draco ketika kedua mataya memperhatikan sosok Harry yang masih mengucapkan beberapa patah kalimat tersebut.

Draco tahu betul kalau Lucas akan merasa bahagia bertemu dengan Blaise dan Neville, terlebih Lucas sendirilah yang meminta kalau ia ingin bermalam di rumah Blaise. Anak itu telah mengatakan semuanya pada Draco kemarin ketika ia membantunya berkemas. Tapi sepertinya Harry tidak bisa melihat hal itu, perasaannya yang selalu mencemaskan buah hati mereka itu akan selalu menyelimuti Harry sampai kapan pun. Merasa sedikit iba dengan keadaan Harry, Draco pun akhirnya meletakkan surat dari Amelia di atas sofa sebelum dirinya beranjak dari sana dan berjalan untuk menghampiri Harry yang kelihatan masih cemas akan nasib Lucas di rumah Blaise.

Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun, Draco memeluk pinggang langsing milik suaminya dari belakang sebelum ia menempelkan dagunya pada bahu Harry.

"Berhentilah mencemaskan Lucas, 'Ry, ia akan baik-baik saja bersama Neville dan Blaise," kata Draco dengan pelan di telinga Harry, kedua tangannya yang memeluk Harry seketika mengerat untuk beberapa saat lamanya sebelum merenggang dan memberikan sedikit jeda. "Aku tidak ingin kau mendapat sakit kepala atau mengalami penuaan prematur karena mencemaskan anak kita secara percuma.

"Apa yang kau khawatirkan, 'Ry? Blaise tidak akan membiarkan apapun terjadi pada Lucas, terlebih dia adalah ayah baptis Lucas 'kan?"

Perkataan lembut yang dikeluarkan oleh Draco membuat perasaan Harry yang sedari tadi gundah menjadi sedikit baikan, Draco selalu memberikannya ketenangan meski yang bersangkutan terkadang tidak menyadarinya, dan Harry sangat berterima kasih ia memiliki seorang belahan hati yang begitu pengertian terhadap dirinya.

Perhatian Harry yang sedari tadi tersita akibat kecemasan yang berkepanjangan itu pada akhirnya teralihkan lagi, kali ini ia merasakan sensasi kecil dan tubuhnya merasa sedikit panas ketika ia menyadari bibir Draco telah berhenti menggumamkan sesuatu. Kedua mata emerald milik Harry perlahan-lahan terpejam ketika ia merasakan bibir Draco mengecup lehernya, dan sekali-kali menggigitnya, hal itu menciptakan sensasi hangat serta membangkitkan gairah milik pemuda _Seraphine_ itu.

"D-Draco..." Harry mendesahkan nama suaminya ketika bibir itu semakin ganas mencium lehernya, memberinya beberapa tanda kemerahan yang ia tahu adalah sebuah tanda kepemilikan dari Draco untuk mengklaim dirinya.

Otak Harry serasa mati ketika sensasi itu semakin bertambah dari sebelumnya, bahkan dirinya pun gagal untuk menyadari saat sang suami melepaskan pelukannya dari pinggangnya dan dengan cepat pun mengangkat tubuh Harry dari sana, hanya untuk membaringkannya di atas meja kerja yang mana telah bersih dari dokumen-dokumen serta alat tulis yang tadi berserakan. Membuka kedua matanya untuk sekali lagi, Harry bisa merasakan bagaimana nafasnya tercekat ketika ia menemukan sosok Draco menatapnya di sana.

Kedua mata silver kebiruan milik Draco terlihat sedikit menggelap akibat diselimuti oleh nafsu, dan ekspresinya yang biasanya terlihat begitu kalem kini terlihat seperti seekor singa yang kelaparan, siap memakan mangsanya. Dan kata mangsa yang ada di sini begitu tepat untuk menggambarkan sosok Harry, yang kala itu tengah berbaring di bawah sosok Draco di atas meja kerja suaminya.

"Lupakan kekhawatiranmu mengenai Lucas, Harry. Yang perlu kau perhatikan sekarang ini adalah aku dan bagaimana aku akan membuatmu meneriakkan namaku semalaman."

Kata-kata yang begitu sensual serta diselimuti oleh perasaan erotis dari Draco itu membuat tubuh Harry bergetar pelan, sensasi yang sering ia rasakan ketika mereka bercinta pun mulai menjalari tubuh kecilnya. Ia tidak sadar kalau ekpresinya tadi telah membuat geraman singkat dari Draco keluar dari bibir suaminya, seperti ia akan melahap Harry pada saat itu juga.

Harry tidak mampu mengatakan apapun lagi, bahkan tidak untuk sebuah protes yang ingin terlontar dari mulutnya ketika bibir Draco tahu-tahu menciumnya serta lidahnya menginvasi mulutnya, mengajaknya berduel pada saat itu juga. Otak Harry tidak dapat berpikir jernih lagi saat nafsu serta gairah menyelimutinya.

Malam ini sepertinya akan menjadi malam yang panjang bagi mereka berdua, terutama dengan keberadaan putra mereka yang tidak ada di sana.

 _Merlin, aku harap aku bisa selamat setelah malam ini,_ teriak Harry dalam hati ketika pakaian yang menyelimuti tubuhnya kini terlepas secara paksa dari dirinya.

* * *

AN: Terima kasih kepada teman-teman yang sudah mampir dan membaca. Terima kasih sudah memberikan review pada chapter sebelumnya serta memfavoritkan dan memfollow seri ini.

Author: Sky


	3. Kecemburuan Membawa Petaka (Part 1)

Disclaimer: Harry Potter bukanlah milikku, tapi milik dari J.K. Rowlings

Warning: AU, Slash, OOC, OC, Mpreg, Creature! Harry, typo, etc

Rating: T

Pairing: DMHP, oneside!DMRV

Genre: Romance, Family

* * *

 **THE TALE OF BLACK FAMILY**

 **By**

 **Sky**

* * *

 **Unknown Location**

Sebuah perasaan cemburu adalah hal yang sangat wajar dimiliki oleh semua orang, entah itu berada dalam konteks sebuah asmara maupun kepemilikan yang dibatasi oleh bayangan semu bagi orang tersebut. Emosi cemburu bisa saja dimiliki oleh setiap orang baik itu kepada mereka yang sudah kenal maupun yang belum kenal, bahkan sampai mereka belum pernah bertegur sapa sekalipun. Meski demikian, perasaan monster hijau yang menggerogoti hati serta dinamakan oleh kecemburuan itu jarang berdampak baik setelahnya, sebuah rasa cemburu bisa berubah menjadi benci, dan rasa benci pun bisa berubah menjadi dendam yang mana artinya si pemilik akan merasakan hidup mereka rusak tanpa mereka sadari.

Perasaan api cemburu yang membakar hatinya itu sudah sering ia rasakan, saking seringnya ia tidak pernah menghitung sudah berapa kali ia merasakannya dan apapula dampaknya ketika ia merasakan emosi tersebut. Jemarinya yang lentik dengan kuku jari tangannya yang terawat dengan baik pun langsung tergenggam dengan begitu eratnya, ujung runcing kukunya bahkan tidak jarang melukai permukaan tangannya sendiri dan merobek kulitnya.

Pemandangan itu, pemandangan yang seharusnya ia miliki namun tak bisa ia miliki itu semakin membuat bara api cemburu yang ada di dalam hatinya semakin membara, bahkan kalau dirinya tidak ingat akan siapa yang menjadi objek kecemburuannya, sudah sedari dulu ia akan mendatangi orang itu dan membunuhnya karena sudah mengambil orang yang ia anggap sebagai belahan jiwanya secara sepihak.

Suara tawa yang begitu renyah, lalu gelak tawa yang memenuhi meja tidak jauh dari tempatnya duduk itu menarik perhatiannya. Tatapan matanya yang sedari tadi diliputi oleh api cemburu yang bercampur akan kebencian itu langsung melunak ketika ia mendengarkan suara tawa dari 'belahan jiwanya', ia tidak akan marah kepada 'belahan jiwanya' karena pemuda itu tak menyadari kehadirannya, semua kesalahan itu selalu berujung pada penyihir gila itu. Berani-beraninya penyihir gila itu memaksa 'belahan jiwanya' untuk menikahinya, dan ini pasti juga karena hasrat sang _seraphine_ yang menguar begitu saja dan menarik 'belahan jiwanya' untuk menjauh dari dirinya.

Romilda Vane adalah namanya dan ia adalah seorang Gryffindor yang dikenal memiliki hasrat serta ambisi yang tinggi. Ia mungkin memang berani seperti paraGryffindor lainnya, namun dalam lubuk hati yang terdalam ambisinya itu membuat jalan pikirannya semakin rumit dan tanpa sepengetahuannya itu ambisinya tersebut telah berubah menjadi sebuah obsesi.

 _Mentang-mentang dia ditakdirkan sebagai penyelamat dunia sihir, ia bisa dengan mudah menggandeng calon kekasihku, belahan jiwaku. Benar-benar pelacur kelas rendahan!_ Teriak Romilda di dalam hati, kedua mata birunya itu terus melemparkan tatapan penuh dengan hawa membunuh pada seorang pemuda berambut hitam dan bermata emerald yang duduk di salah satu meja restoran bersama keluarganya.

Tidak ada yang mengetahui rahasianya ini, bahkan adik serta kedua orangtuanya pun tidak mengetahui ambisi serta obsesinya tersebut. Romilda Vane sangat mencintai Draconis Black, dan ia akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan pemuda berambut pirang platinum tersebut, termasuk bila ia harus membunuh Harry Potter, si pelacur kelas rendahan sekalipun.

Semua perasaan cintanya ini berawal ketika Romilda berada di tahun keenamnya, di mana pada saat itu terdapat murid pindahan dari Italia yang bernama Christopher Hammond (Draco Malfoy). Dalam satu tatapan pertama Romilda menemukan dirinya jatuh cinta pada Draco, meskipun ia tahu kalau pemuda tersebut akan masuk ke dalam asrama Slytherin yang notabene adalah musuh dari asrama Romilda. Tapi Romilda tidak mempedulikan hal itu, baginya cinta itu adalah segala-galanya dan mampu menghapuskan perbedaan di antara mereka. Murid pindahan yang begitu misterius tersebut selalu menghiasi tidurnya, di dalam mimpi Romilda selalu membayangkan dirinya akan menjadi Nyonya Draconis Malfoy (Black sekarang ini) di masa depan, dan tentunya ia akan memberikan anak-anak yang lucu bagi Draco. Namun, impian yang ia pupuk itu kandas ketika ia mengetahui kalau Draco dan Harry pun menjalin hubungan, dengan Harry mengandung anak pertama Draco. Sebelum Draco datang ke Hogwarts, perasaan Romilda kepada Harry bisa dikatakan sangat normal, tidak ada istimewa-istimewanya, namun semua itu berubah sejak Draco dan Harry pun menikah sebelum memiliki anak. Romilda Lucrecia Vane sangat membenci Harry Potter lebih dari apapun di dunia ini.

Harusnya Romilda lah yang menikah dengan Draco, bersanding dengan pemuda itu dan kemudian menjadi ibu dari Lucas, bukannya si pelacur rendahan yang bernama Harry Potter itu. Dan yang lebih menohok dirinya lagi, harusnya Romilda lah yang menjadi Lady Black serta bercengkerama mesra dengan Draco seperti yang terjadi sekarang ini.

Kuku jari tangannya yang berwarna merah itu pun semakin memerah karena dihiasi oleh darahnya sendiri sebab wanita itu semakin menancapkan kuku panjangnya pada kulit tangannya, meski demikian rasa sakit pada tangannya tersebut tidak ada apa-apanya dengan sakit hati yang tengah Romilda miliki, terutama bila ia disuguhi oleh pemandangan keluarga bahagia yang tidak bisa menjadi miliknya tersebut.

Dari tempatnya duduk Romilda bisa melihat bagaimana keluarga Black saling berinteraksi. Ia melihat Draco yang tengah memangku Lucas tertawa kecil akan apa yang tengah Harry katakan padanya, bahkan sang anak laki-laki berusia lima tahun yang ada di sana juga terlihat menikmati jamuan serta kelakar singkat dari Harry. Kedua mata Romilda memicing hebat melihat pemandangan itu, rasanya sudah lama ia bersabar dan kali ini ia akan bertindak.

Berdiri dari tempat duduknya, penyihir wanita itu pun segera mengambil tas bermereknya sebelum meninggalkan restoran keluarga itu, ia tidak peduli dengan tatapan penuh kekaguman yang diberikan oleh beberapa laki-laki di sana. Ia tidak peduli dengan semua itu, hanya ada satu laki-laki yang ia pedulikan dan laki-laki itu adalah Draco Black.

 _Nikmati makan malammu bersama belahan jiwaku, Potter, karena malam ini adalah malam terakhir kau akan menikmati kebahagiaan tersebut,_ ujar Romilda dalam hatinya. Bibirnya yang dihiasi oleh lipstik warna merah itu menyeringai sensual saat ia membentuk sebuah rencana di dalam benaknya seraya dirinya melenggang pergi. _Draconis Black, sebentar lagi kau akan jadi milikku._

* * *

Keesokan harinya Romilda Vane menemukan dirinya berdiri di samping pagar sebuah sekolah sihir untuk anak-anak penyihir yang berusia lima tahun sampai sepuluh tahun, sebuah sekolah elit yang mengajari anak-anak bagaimana caranya menggunakan sihir sebelum mereka mendapatkan surat penerimaan dari Hogwarts, Durmstrangs, maupun sekolah sihir lanjutan lainnya. Kedua mata birunya mengamati bagaimana anak-anak yang selesai belajar di dalam sekolah itu berlarian dan menuju ke arah orangtua masing-masing yang sudah menunggu mereka, menjemput mereka untuk segera pulang.

Tatapan awas dari Romilda terus beredar sampai keduanya pun jatuh pada sesosok anak laki-laki berambut pirang yang membawa sebuah tas berwarna hitam di punggungnya dan terlihat tengah menunggu seseorang. Romilda yang berhasil mencuri jadwal kegiatan dari Harry Potter pun merasakan bibirnya membentuk sebuah seringai yang lebar sebelum seringai itu berubah lagi menjadi sebuah senyuman, yang ia harap terlihat begitu lembut di mata orang-orang. Kakinya yang beralaskan oleh sepasang sepatu hak tinggi berwarna merah darah pun langsung beranjak dari tempat persembunyiaannya untuk menghampiri anak laki-laki berusia lima tahun yang ia tahu bernama Lucas Black. Baik Harry maupun Draco belum datang menjemput, sehingga Romilda pun leluasa menjalankan rencananya.

Rencananya kali ini sangat singkat, ia akan menculik Lucas dan membawanya pergi. Ketika Draco dan Harry tengah mencarinya serta merasa sedih karena kehilangan anak itu, Romilda pun akan memberikan simpatinya kepada mereka berdua. Sebagai seorang wanita ia tahu akan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, Harry yang kehilangan anaknya pun akan merasa depresi sehingga ia akan melupakan kewajibannya sebagai suami dari Draco Black, dan disinilah semuanya akan berjalan. Romilda akan merebut perhatian Draco, akan menghiburnya sebelum membuatnya bertekuk lutut di hadapan wanita itu, sehingga Draco akan meninggalkan Harry dan memilih untuk bersama Romilda. Untuk Lucas sendiri, Romilda akan menghilangkan ingatan anak itu dan akan memberinya sebuah ramuan pencuci otak sehingga ia akan menganggap Romilda sebagai ibunya. Sebuah rencana yang bagus.

"Lucas Black?" Suara yang dipenuhi oleh rasa manis dari Romilda pun mulai terdengar saat ia mendekati anak laki-laki berusia lima tahun tersebut.

"Ah... itu namaku, Nona," sahut Lucas dengan sopan, anak itu langsung membalikkan tubuhnya untuk bertemu pandang dengan Romilda. "Apa aku mengenalmu?"

 _Ah... anak yang sopan, sangat jelas kalau ia adalah anaknya Draconis. Begitu tampan, dan kurasa ia akan cocok menjadi anakku nanti,_ pikir Romilda.

"Kurasa tidak. Perkenalkan namaku adalah Romilda Vane, aku adalah teman dari kedua orangtuamu sewaktu di Hogwarts," kata Romilda memperkenalkan diri pada Lucas, senyumannya yang menawan itu menyembunyikan perasaannya yang sebenarnya.

"Teman Papa dan Daddy?" tanya Lucas, ekspresi penuh tanda tanya pun terlihat begitu jelas di sorot mata emeraldnya, dan semua itu pun mengarah pada Romilda yang masih berdiri di hadapannya. "Kalau benar demikian, kenapa aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya?"

Romilda lupa kalau kedua orangtua anak ini selalu selektif dalam memilih teman, kalau ia tidak menemukan sebuah alasan yang bagus maka kebohongannya ini bisa terbongkar. Dalm arti yang sebenarnya, Romilda bukanlah teman mereka berdua, bahkan ia sangat yakin kalau Draco dan Harry pernah menganggapnya ada. Tapi, semua itu pun akan terganti, mereka akan menyadari keberadaannya dalam artian yang berbeda nantinya.

"Itu karena aku sedang ada tugas di kementrian Perancis, Lucas, tapi aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu pada akhirnya," kebohongan singkat tidak akan melukai siapapun.

"Begitukah?" Tatapan dari anak itu terlihat kalau ia masih belum mempercayai perkataan Romilda, namun wanita itu akan terus meyakinkannya sebab yang namanya anak-anak itu pasti akan mudah percaya pada orang.

"Tentu saja," senyuman pada bibir Romilda masih terus terkembang sebelum wanita muda tersebut memberikan sebuah tatapan lembut pada Lucas. "Kenapa kau masih ada di sini, Lucas? Bukankah seharusnya kau segera pulang ke rumah, atau kau tengah menunggu seseorang?"

"Aku menunggu Papa di sini. Papa berjanji kalau ia akan menjemputku nanti, jadinya aku akan berada di sini sampai Papa datang."

"Bicara mengenai Papamu, bagaimana kalau kita menunggunya di tempatku, Lucas?" Tanya Romilda, dalam hati ia berharap anak itu akan mempercayai dirinya. "Di rumah aku punya kue jahe yang enak dan baru keluar dari panggangan, kurasa menunggu Papamu di rumahku adalah piihan yang bagus daripada berdiri di sini sendirian, kau bisa diculik oleh orang jahat nantinya."

Diam, itulah yang terjadi setelah Romilda selesai mengucapkan kalimatnya. Lucas terlihat tengah berpikir sesuatu dan tak segera menanggapi perkataan yang Romilda berikan padanya, meskipun itu dengan iming-iming roti jahe yang masih hangat dan lezat. Merasa tak sabar akan jawaban Lucas yang belum keluar dari bocah itu, wanita muda tersebut menggenggam pundak Lucas, membuat sang pewaris keluarga Black tersebut menatap ke arahnya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Romilda dengan senyuman kecil yang kemudian merekah menjadi besar.

Putra dari Draco dan Harry itu menyipitkan kedua matanya, ia pun menggeleng kepalanya untuk beberapa saat lamanya, menolak ajakan dari Romilda yang terdengar begitu tulus beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Terima kasih, Nona Vane," ujar Lucas dengan sopannya. "Tapi kurasa aku harus menolak ajakanmu. Kita tidak saling kenal, dan Daddy pernah bilang kalau aku tidak boleh pergi dengan orang yang belum pernah aku kenal sebelumnya. Kurasa Papa akan segera menjemputku sekali lagi."

"Aku bukan orang jahat, Lucas, terlebih kedua orangtuamu sudah mengenalku," kata Romilda lagi, senyumannya kali ini terlihat sedikit dipaksakan.

Lucas terlihat kalau ia tengah berada dalam konflik batin, namun keputusannya sudah bulat dan ia pun tidak akan ikut bersama Romilda ke mana pun. "Tidak, aku akan menunggu Papa di sini saja."

Bujukan serta rayuan yang Romilda berikan pun terus bergulir selama sepuluh menit, tapi hasil yang ia terima pun juga masih sama, Lucas terus menolak ajakannya dengan dalih ia tidak mengenal Romilda dan anak itu tetap bersikeras untuk menunggu Papanya. Anak ini benar-benar keras kepala, sifatnya yang satu ini memang mirip dengan si penyihir penggoda itu (yang Romilda sebut dengan nama kasar) dan Romilda tidak bisa membantu lagi karena tempernya kini telah naik. Ia merasa marah dan sedikit frustrasi karena Lucas terus menolaknya, sehingga tanpa sadar pun nada yang Romilda gunakan menjadi sedikit kasar dan memaksa, bahkan kuku jarinya pun meremas pundak kecil milik Lucas, membuat anak kecil itu meringis dan mengaduh kesakitan.

"Kubilang kau harus ikut denganku, jangan membantahku lagi!" Paksa Romilda lagi, ia pun menarik lengan Lucas yang masih mencoba untuk melepaskan tangannya dari cengkeraman Romilda.

"Sakit... kumohon lepaskan aku!" Lucas pun hampir terjatuh kalau kedua kaki kecilnya tidak segera menahan tubuhnya yang tengah ditarik-tarik oleh Romilda. Lucas merasa takut pada wanita ini, dalam hati ia berdoa kalau Papa segera datang untuk menolongnya.

"Ayo ikut denganku, bocah sialan! Kenapa kau harus mewarisi sifat jelek si pelacur Potter itu!" umpat Romilda dengan nada yang cukup keras, ia pun menghiraukan tatapan dari beberapa anak yang menatapnya dengan takut dan khawatir pada Lucas. "Kenapa kau tidak mau jadi anak manis seperti Draconis?!"

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau ikut denganmu, lepaskan aku!" Kata Lucas dengan penuh pemberontakan, cengkeraman Romilda sangat menyakitkan, terlebih dengan tambahan kuku jari yang runcing tersebut.

Anak-anak yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa melihatnya dengan penuh ketakutan, mereka tidak bisa membantu Lucas karena Romilda terlihat sangat menyeramkan, mereka tidak ingin penyihir wanita tersebut melukai mereka. Kejadian yang menimpa Lucas itu benar-benar terjadi saat di sana tidak ada orang dewasa satu pun, sehingga tidak ada yang bisa menolong Lucas dari cengkeraman Romilda.

Semuanya menjadi panik, tarikan dari Romilda yang terakhir membuat Lucas terjungkal dari tempatnya berdiri, dan seketika itu pula wanita itu pun langsung mengangkat tubuh kecil Lucas dan menggendongnya. Dirinya bersiap untuk berdissaparate dari sana, namun sebelum Romilda mampu melakukannya ia pun menemukan dirinya berteriak penuh kesakitan saat sebuah kutukan berwarna kuning tepat mengenai punggungnya, secara otomatis membuat pelukannya pada tubuh Lucas langsung terlepas.

"BRENGSEK!" Rambut panjangnya yang bergelombak itu mengikuti gerak tubuhnya saat ia menarik tongkat sihirnya, dan bersiap untuk menyerang si pengecut yang berani menyerangnya dari belakang.

Tatapan penuh kebencian serta amarah yang Romilda miliki pun langsung berganti penuh akan ketakutan saat ia melihat siapa yang menyerangnya barusan. Bulu kuduknya berdiri dan keringat dingin pun mulai keluar dari tubuhnya.

"KAKEK!" Teriak Lucas yang penuh akan keterkejutan. Melihat wanita jahat itu membeku di tempat, Lucas pun segera berdiri dari tempat jatuhnya sebelum kedua kaki kecilnya berlari dan menghampiri mantan Dark Lord yang berdiri tidak jauh dari wanita itu, ia pun langsung bersembunyi di belakang tubuh kakeknya. "Kakek..."

Tom Marvolo Riddle, atau yang sekarang lebih dikenal dengan nama Lord Riddle itu pun berdiri tidak jauh dari sosok wanita yang akan menculik cucunya tersebut. Rasa marah tidak bisa melukiskan emosi yang dimiliki oleh Tom, kedua mata merahnya pun melihat bagaimana wanita itu berusaha untuk menculik Lucas dan semua itu pasti berhasil kalau ia tidak menyerang Romilda Vane.

"Anak-anak, bagaimana kalau kalian masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah dulu. Biarkan orang dewasa berbicara sebentar," perintah Tom kepada teman-teman Lucas yang masih berada di sana, dan ia pun tidak perlu mengulangi kalimatnya lagi karena detik berikutnya anak-anak segera pergi bersembunyi di dalam sekolah, meninggalkan mereka bertiga sendirian di sana.

Dengan begitu tenangnya Tom meletakkan tangan kirinya di puncak kepala Lucas, menepuknya singkat untuk memastikan cucunya tersebut baik-baik saja. Kedua matanya pun langsung menyipit saat ia melihat bekas tangan yang menempel di lengan Lucas, dan itu pasti berasal dari wanita yang mencoba menarik Lucas dengan paksa. Benar-benar tidak bisa dimaafkan.

"Hoo... daripada bermain-main dengan anak kecil, bagaimana kalau kau bermain-main dengan penyihir yang jauh lebih dewasa, Nona Romilda Vane?" tanya Tom, nadanya sedikit mengejek namun semua bisa mendengar dengan jelas kalau ia tengah murka. "Bukankah lebih menyenangkan serta nikmat kalau kau bermain denganku? Tidak dengan cucuku yang masih lugu dan kecil ini."

Tidak ada balasan dari wanita itu, Romilda Vane pasti sangat ketakutan karena dirinya berhadapan dengan penyihir gelap terkuat sepanjang sejarah setelah Gellert Grindelwald sendiri, dan Tom pun juga satu-satunya penyihir yang mampu menebarkan terror di Inggris selama lima puluh tahun lamanya meskipun statusnya saat ini hanyalah seorang Lord Riddle saja. Semua orang tidak lupa bagaimana bengisnya Tom Riddle dan betapa jeniusnya dia, bahkan Dumbledore yang diklaim sebagai Lord kebaikan saja takut padanya.

Satu hal yang bisa dikatakan pada Romilda, wanita itu kali ini benar-benar sial dan hanya sebuah keajaiban saja yang bisa menyelamatkan nyawanya.

"Berani-beraninya kau mencoba menyentuh cucu kesayanganku dengan tangan kotormu, perempuan!" di sini Tom merasakan tangan kecil Lucas mengeratkan genggamannya pada ujung jubahnya. "Tidak akan aku maafkan."

Tanpa mengucapkan sebuah mantra dari bibirnya itu Tom melucuti Romilda dari tongkat sihirnya dan membekukan tubuhnya sebelum ia pun membinasakan wanita itu dari hadapannya, ia mentransfer tubuh wanita itu ke sebuah tempat yang hanya bisa ia masuki sendiri. Tom akan membuat perhitungan pada wanita itu setelah ia mengantarkan Lucas untuk pulang dengan selamat. Merasa puas untuk sementara waktu, Tom pun memfokuskan pandangannya pada Lucas untuk sekali lagi.

"Lucas, ayo kita pulang." Ujar Tom seraya ia memasukkan tongkat sihirnya dan milik wanita itu ke dalam jubahnya lagi.

Setelah melepaskan pegangannya pada jubah sang kakek, Lucas pun menemukan dirinya digendong oleh Tom.

"Kakek, di mana Papa?" Tanya Lucas yang penasaran akan keberadaan Papa-nya, bukankah tadi pagi sang Papa yang harusnya menjemput Lucas dan bukannya Kakek Tom?

"Papa-mu sedang ada di rumah, tadi aku berkunjung ke Black Manor dan menawarkan diri untuk menggantikan Papamu untuk menjemputmu. Sudah lama semenjak kita bertemu terkahir kali 'kan?" Anggukan singkat pun adalah apa yang Tom terima sebagai jawaban dari kalimatnya. "Nah, sekarang saatnya kita pulang."

* * *

AN: Terima kasih sudah mampir dan membacanya. Saya ucapkan terima kasih kepada teman-teman yang telah memberikan review, memfavoritkan, serta memfollow fanfic ini

Author: Sky


	4. Kecemburuan Membawa Petaka (Part 2)

Disclaimer: Harry Potter bukan milikku, tapi milik dari J.K. Rowlings

Warning: AU, OOC, OC, Slash, Mpreg, typo, etc.

Rating: T

Pairing: DMHP

Genre: Romance and Family

* * *

 **THE TALE OF BLACK FAMILY**

 **By**

 **Sky**

* * *

 **Black Manor, Kediaman Keluarga Black**

Harry tidak tahu akan apa yang ia pikirkan sampai ia menyanggupi permintaan Tom untuk tinggal di rumah dan menunggu Lucas untuk kembali. Seharusnya Harry adalah orang yang menjemput Lucas dari sekolah, bukannya Tom, namun ia tidak bisa mengabaikan permintaan dari Tom yang saat ini berstatus sebagai mertuanya, selain Narcissa tentunya.

Meskipun Tom adalah ayah angkat dari suaminya, Harry masih sedikit tidak mempercayai laki-laki itu. Tidak haya Tom dulu pernah membunuh kedua orangtuanya dan selalu mencelakakan dirinya ketika Harry berada di sekolah, keduanya pun terlihat tidak pernah akrab maupun setuju akan sebuah pendapat. Hanya karena Draco, Lucas, dan keadaanlah yang membuat keduanya kini bisa berada dalam satu ruangan tanpa ada alasan untuk membunuh satu sama lainnya.

Tidak untuk pertama kalinya pemuda berambut hitam pekat itu kembali menoleh pada jam dinding yang terpasang di dinding ruang keluarga tersebut. Jarum pendek dari jam dinding tersebut sudah menunjuk angka satu, artinya saat ini seharusnya Lucas sudah berada di rumah dan tengah menikmati makan siang dengan dirinya, hanya saja kehadiran dari anak laki-laki yang merupakan buah hati dari dirinya dan sang suami belum juga muncul di sana. Bahkan _ward_ yang menyelubungi Black manor saja belum memberikan sinyal kalau ada kehadiran dari Tom maupun Lucas.

Apa ada yang menghambat keduanya sampai mereka belum kembali ke rumah? Pertanyaan singkat yang berkecamuk di pikiran Harry, ia benar-benar khawatir dengan keadaan Lucas mengingat anak itu masih berusia lima tahun dan belum mampu untuk menjaga dirinya.

"Harusnya aku tadi menolak tawaran dari Tom. Bodohnya aku, kenapa juga aku setuju? Bagaimana kalau ada hal buruk yang menimpa Lucas? Bagaimana kalau anak itu terluka?" dan kata 'bagaimana' pun kembali keluar dari bibir Harry.

Pemuda yang berusia 22 tahun itu mengambil langkah memutar layaknya ia adalah sebuah setrika, dan itu pun terjadi beruang-ulang tanpa ada perasaan lega yang menyelubungi raganya. Harry baru akan merasa lega kalau ia sudah memeluk anak semata wayangnya dan mendapati tidak ada luka yang menempel pada tubuh Lucas. Draco selalu mengatakan kalau Harry terlalu berlebihan, namun ia tidak bisa membantunya karena Lucas adalah darah dagingnya. Selama hidupnya Harry tidak pernah merasakan apa itu yang namanya memiliki keluarga dan mendapat kasih sayang dari orang-orang terkasih yang berikatan darah padanya, sekalinya ia memiliki keluarga yaitu keluarga Dursley, mereka malah menyia-nyiakannya serta menganggapnya sebagai orang aneh yang tak pantas untuk hidup. Jadi jangan salahkan Harry kalau ia menjadi orangtua yang overprotektif kepada putra dan suami satu-satunya, keluarga baru yang ia bina serta miliki.

Apa ia harus memanggil Draco untuk pulang dan menyuruh suaminya untuk mencari Lucas? Tapi itu namanya berlebihan. Andaikan buah hatinya itu berada dalam bahaya, di sisi Lucas pada saat ini masih ada Tom yang notabene adalah penyihir yang sangat kuat. Hanya orang bodoh saja yang mau melawan Tom setelah mereka mengetahui identitas laki-laki itu.

"Demi Merlin, kalau mereka tidak segera kembali dalam lima menit lagi. Persetan dengan apa kata Draco yang menurutnya berlebihan itu, aku akan pergi ke sekolahnya Lucas dan menjemput anakku sendiri!" Ujar Harry yang kala itu terlihat sangat ingin menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

Masih berjalan mondar-mandir di ruangan tengah Black manor, pikirannya semakin diselimuti oleh hal-hal buruk mengenai apa yang membuat buah hatinya terlambat pulang. Dan sebelum pemuda itu mampu membuat rambutnya rontok akibat tarikannya sendiri, rasa lega yang lumayan besar pun menyelimuti tubuhnya saat ia merasakan kehadiran Lucas memasuki _ward_ rumah kediaman keluarga Black. Tidak peduli kalau dirinya seorang Lord dan tidak diperbolehkan untuk berlari karena _image,_ kedua kaki jenjang Harry pun langsung berlari dari ruang tengah untuk menuju pintu depan. Dengan cepat ia pun langsung membuka pintu depan, memperlihatkan Tom bersama dengan Lucas yang berdiri di sampingnya menatap sosok Harry dengan bingung.

"Lucas!" Panggil Harry dengan suara tercekat, dan detik itu pula ia langsung melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada tubuh mungil sang buah hati, memeluknya dengan erat seperti ia adalah orangtua yang menemukan kembali anaknya setelah keduanya terpisah selama bertahun-tahun lamanya.

Pelukan yang erat dan terlalu berlebihan, Tom yang melihat kelakuan pendamping hidup anak angkatnya serta mantan musuhnya itu hanya bisa memutar bola matanya, tanda heran saja.

 _Sangat berlebihan,_ pikir Tom seraya masuk ke dalam rumah meskipun Harry yang notabene adalah pemilik rumah belum mempersilakannya masuk ke dalam. Tom tidak peduli, ia ingin duduk sebentar di dalam sebelum kembali ke tempat dimana ia menyekap wanita murahan itu dan memberinya pelajaran.

"Papa...sesak," keluh Lucas yang tubuh mungilnya masih belum dilepaskan oleh Harry.

Menghiraukan ucapan dari sang buah hati, Harry masih terus memeluknya meskipun ia sudah merenggangkannya sedikit agar Lucas mampu bernapas dengan mudah. Ia pun menatap anak kecil berambut pirang itu untuk beberapa saat lamanya, kedua matanya meneliti apakah ada luka yang tersemat di tubuh mungil Lucas apa tidak, lalu apakah ada kulit yang lecet apa tidak. Ia tahu kalau tindakannya itu sangat berlebihan, namun jiwanya sebagai seorang Papa yang telah mengandung Lucas selama sembilan bulan serta melewati perang besar bersama anak itu di dalam perutnya tak bisa dipertanyakan lagi. Ia sangat protektif pada buah hatinya.

Harry juga tahu kalau Lucas pasti merasa risih dengan inspeksi yang ia lakukan, namun Harry tak peduli. Kedua mata hijau emerald itu tiba-tiba saja mengeras, kilatan penuh bahaya pun muncul di sana saat ia melihat bekas kemerahan ada di lengan mungil milik anaknya, sebuah warna kemerahan yang mirip sekali dengan bekas tangan.

"Papa..." Lucas memanggil Harry, mencoba untuk mengalihkan pandangan Harry dari bekas kemerahan yang ia miliki tersebut.

Harry masih bergeming, ia marah namun mencoba untuk menahan amarahnya di hadapan sang buah hati. Seseorang telah berani menyentuh putranya, tidak hanya itu saja karena orang itu juga dengan lancangnya telah memberikan tanda pada Lucas.

"Lucas sayang, kenapa lenganmu memerah seperti itu?" tanya Harry, kedua matanya melembut tatkala ia menatap wajah sang buah hati. Demi Merlin, wajah Lucas itu benar-benar mirip dengan Draco versi chibi, hanya saja lebih imut dengan warna kulit yang tidak terlalu pucat dan kedua warna bola mata yang diwarisi dari Harry.

Pemuda yang berstatus sebagai suami dari Draco Black tersebut melihat sang buah hati seperti tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu, kelihatan sekali anak itu merasa takut akan sesuatu hal.

"Lucas?" Dengan lembut Harry mengusap pipi tembem milik putranya, ia pun dengan sabar menunggu jawaban dari sang buah hati akan alasan keberadaan bekas ruam kemerahan di lengan mungil tersebut.

"Ngg... seseorang memberikan ini, Papa."

"Seseorang?" Harry berjanji akan memburu orang ini.

Kepala mungil Lucas mengangguk kecil, namun ia masih kelihatan ragu apakah ia harus memberi tahu Harry apa tidak. Anak itu takut kalau Harry akan memarahinya karena ia berbicara dengan dengan orang asing, sehingga ia mendapatkan bekas cengkeraman seperti yang tercetak di lengan mungilnya, padahal baik Papa maupun Daddy sudah sering memberinya nasehat kalau ia tidak boleh berbicara dengan orang asing. Namun, di sisi lain Lucas juga tidak mau menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Papanya.

Pilihan yang sangat berat, namun anak itu memilih untuk memberitahu Harry.

"Iya, tadi sewaktu aku menunggu Papa untuk datang menjemput di depan gerbang sekolah, seorang Lady datang menghampiriku. Lady ini mengaku kalau ia adalah teman baik dari Papa dan Daddy, ia memberitahuku kalau kalian berdua sudah menunggu di rumahnya, jadi aku harus ikut dengan Lady itu, Papa."

Harry bisa merasakan urat kemarahannya mau pecah mendengar ulasan singkat dari Lucas, pertanyaan singkat pun kini menggaung di dalam telinganya mengenai identitas dari wanita yang disebutkan oleh Lucas.

"Lalu apa Lady ini memaksa Lucas untuk ikut dengannya?" Tanya Harry lagi, meskipun di dalam ia merasakan darahnya mendidih namun di luar ia masih terlihat kalem.

Lucas mengangguk singkat. "Iya, Papa. Aku tidak mengenal Lady ini, dan baik Papa maupun Daddy selalu memberitahuku kalau aku tidak boleh ikut dengan orang. Karena itu aku mengatakan kalau aku akan menunggu sampai Papa datang menjemput, soalnya aku yakin Papa tidak akan ingkar janji. Tapi..."

Ucapan itu terputus, membuat Harry menjadi penasaran.

"Tapi?" Harry memberikan pertanyaan singkat, tangan kanannya mengusap kepala mungil milik sang buah hati.

Pewaris muda dari keluarga Black itu menundukkan kepalanya, tidak berani bertemu dengan tatapan milik sang Papa. "Dia memaksaku, menyeretku untuk ikut dengannya. Aku... tidak bisa melawan Lady itu, Papa."

Dan ujung kesabaran dari Harry habis sudah, ia akan membunuh wanita yang berani menyakiti buah hatinya. Tidak, membunuhnya terlalu bagus untuk wanita itu, Harry rasa ia akan menyiksa wanita itu perlahan-lahan sampai ia tidak akan berani lagi menyentuh keluarga kecil Black-nya lagi untuk seumur hidupnya.

Berdiri dari posisinya yang semula, ia pun meletakkan tangannya di tubuh Lucas dan menggendong balita itu dengan mudahnya. Langkahnya yang ringan namun penuh akan kekuatan itu menandakan kalau sang Lord Potter tersebut tengah marah, dan siapapun yang menjadi penyebabnya patut berdoa untuk keselamatan jiwanya.

"Thomas Marvolo Riddle, kau berhutang penjelasan padaku!" Desis Harry dengan menggunakan Parseltongue.

Dan orang yang namanya disebut pun menoleh, sebuah seringai muncul di bibirnya.

"Kau terlalu lamban, Potter."

* * *

 **Ruangan Bawah Tanah, Riddle Cottage**

Udara dingin yang menusuk serta bantalan yang keras dan menjadi tumpuannya itu membuatnya terbangun dari tidur panjangnya. Kedua matanya perlahan-lahan terbuka, memperlihatkan sepasang bola mata yang jernih meskipun rasa bingung yang menerpanya masih terlihat di sana. Wanita itu, dengan pakaiannya yang terlihat bagus dan mahal tersebut terlihat tak cocok berada di ruang bawah tanah yang begitu dingin dan mencekam, sebuah tempat yang sangat mirip dengan penjara meskipun tidak separah Azkaban.

Di mana ia berada sekarang ini? Wanita berwajah cantik itu bertanya-tanya dalam benaknya, ia berpindah dari posisinya yang tengkurap di lantai yang dingin menjadi duduk, dengan kedua tangannya menjadi tumpuan. Roknya yang pendek sedikit tersingkap, memperlihatkan sepasang paha yang mulus dan putih, hal ini tentu saja mampu menggoda siapapun untuk menyentuhnya, hanya saja objek yang menjadi obsesinya itu tidak akan tertarik karena sang laki-laki sudah memiliki seseorang yang ia cintai.

Wanita berambut hitam itu mendesis pelan saat ia merasakan rasa sakit pada keningnya, kelihatannya mantra yang mengenai tubuhnya beberapa saat yang lalu membuatnya begitu pusing. Tapi, wanita itu tidak memiliki apapun untuk disalahkan kecuali dirinya sendiri, ia salah asumsi dan kurang cepat dalam bertindak.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau Kau-Tahu-Siapa bersama dengan anak sialan itu. Sungguh sial sekali," gumam wanita itu setelah meludahkan darah kering yang telah berkumpul di mulutnya ke lantai penjara tersebut.

Kelihatannya wanita itu tak bisa pergi untuk beberapa saat lamanya karena ia terperangkap di ruang bawah tanah dan di balik jeruji besi yang dipasangi oleh sihir penghalau. Dan di mana ia berada saat ini pun juga masih menjadi misteri baginya.

"Kalau aku melihat anak sialan itu lagi..." Wanita cantik yang bernama Romilda Vane itu memotong kalimatnya sendiri karena rasa sakit yang berasal dari lengannya membuatnya mendesis.

Udara dingin yang berada di ruang bawah tanah itu bertambah menjadi sangat dingin, seolah-olah temperatur udara yang ada di sana menurun secara drastis. Tidak hanya dengan itu saja, aura yang mengelilinginya pun juga berubah menjadi semakin mencekam.

Romilda yang sedari tadi mengambil nafas dengan santai kini merasakan nafasnya tercekat, dan entah kenapa ia merasa seperti ada sepasang mata yang menatapnya dengan begitu lekat, jangan lupakan dengan hawa membunuh yang sangat pekat mengarah pada dirinya tersebut.

 _Ada orang di sini selain diriku!_ Romilda berteriak di dalam hati, instingnya mengatakan kalau ada predator yang tengah mengamatinya dengan begitu lekat, siap untuk menyerangnya kapan saja.

Perlahan namun pasti, wanita yang berusia sekitar 21 tahunan itu pun menengadahkan kepalanya yang sedari tadi tertunduk, ia menatap ke arah balik jeruji besi dan instingnya pun mengatakan hal yang benar padanya. Duduk di atas kursi yang berjarak tidak jauh dari sel tahanan yang mengurung diriya, dengan kaki kanan bertumpu pada kaki kiri sementara kedua tangan orang itu bersedekap di dadanya adalah sosok sang predator yang mengawasinya sedari tadi.

Kulit putih dari sang predator itu menjadi cerminan pertama ketika cahaya remang-remang lilin menerpa dirinya, dan rambut hitam pekat yang sedikit berantakan milik sang predator itu memberikan kesan yang seksi dan berbahaya, terlebih dengan sepasang mata emerald yang begitu tajam. Dalam artian singkat, pemuda yang duduk di atas kursi dan menatap Romilda dengan tajam itu bisa dicerminkan sebagai gelap, seksi, dan berbahaya. Dan dari itu semua, Romilda tersadar kalau pemuda yang ia tatap dengan pandangan menerawang itu adalah rivalnya, Harry James Potter atau Black sekarang ini.

"Sudah selesai melamunnya?" tanya Harry, nada yang ia gunakan terdengar sangat dingin, bahkan temperatur yang berada di ruangan tersebut kalah dingin bila dibandingkan dengan nada yang Harry gunakan.

Romilda, nama wanita itu, pun mengernyitkan keningnya seraya berdiri dari posisi duduknya di atas lantai yang dingin. Tumitnya yang nyeri akibat sepatu berhak tinggi yang ia gunakan pun terhiraukan akibat kemunculan sosok sang rival.

"Potter!" Desis Romilda dengan penuh kewaspadaan.

"Vane," balas Harry. Sang _Seraphine_ itu pun kin beranjak dari tempat duduknya, berdiri berhadapan dengan Romilda Vane untuk beberapa saat lamanya.

Keduanya saling bersiteru menggunakan sebatas pandangan yang tercipta, sengatan listrik permusuhan pun juga telah dilancarkan antara satu denga lainnya meskipun keduanya tak saling berucap kata lagi maupun bergerak dari posisinya.

Bagi Romilda Vane, Harry Potter itu adalah musuh alami yang menghalangi jalan kebahagiaannya. Pemuda berambut hitam itu harus segera disingkirkan agar ia bisa menggantikan kedudukan Harry di hati Draco maupun di masyarakat, dan menghabisi Harry di tempat ini adalah satu-satunya jalan baginya. Terlebih Harry sendiri seperti sudah mengetaui intensitas yang ia miliki, jadi Romilda tidak perlu menyembunyikan rasa tidak sukanya pada pemuda _Seraphine_ itu.

Di lain pihak, Harry tidak menyukai Romilda Vane karena wanita itu sudah berani-beraninya melukai sang buah hati serta membuat Lucas ketakutan seperti itu. Kalau saja ia berada di tempat Tom saat menjemput Lucas, pasti Harry sudah membunuh Romilda pada saat itu juga, entah kenapa Harry sedikit berterima kasih kepada mertua angkatnya tersebut.

"Keluarkan aku dari tempat ini, Potter!" Perintah Romilda kepada Harry yang masih berdiri tanpa emosi yang ada di sana.

Harry hanya menaikkan alisnya ketika permintaan itu ditujukan padanya. "Tidak ada keuntungannya bagiku untuk mengeluarkanmu dari sana, Vane, dan kelihatanya sel yang menjijikkan itu sangat cocok dengan kelakuanmu yang membuatku ingin muntah itu."

"DIAM!" tatapan ganas pun diberikan Romilda kepada Harry, jemari lentik milik wanita itu menggenggam jeruji sel besi dengan sangat erat, seperti ia ingin menarik jeruji itu ke samping dan membuatnya melar sehingga memberikan ruang bebas baginya. Sayangnya hal seperti itu tak akan terjadi karena Romilda bukanlah superhero yang ada di dunia muggle. "Orang yang seharusnya lebih pantas berada di dalam sel besi menjijikkan ini bukanlah diriku, melainkan kau, Potter! Dasar perebut dan murahan!"

Wanita itu meraba saku blazernya untuk mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya, tapi di sana tak ada apa-apa, ia baru teringat kalau Tom telah merampas tongkat sihirnya. Sepertinya hari ini memang hari sialnya.

"Kau yang seharusnya diam dan mendengarkan apa yang akan aku katakan, Vane!" Harry yang terlanjur tak dapat membendung emosinya pun tidak mampu memisahkan perkataannya dengan Parseltongue, akibatnya kedua bahasa tersebut bercampur menjadi satu sehingga membuat wanita itu merinding ketika mendengarnya.

Pemuda yang berusia 22 tahun itu mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya, ia pun mengayunkannya secara horizontal ke samping, membuat besi dari jeruji sel tersebut meleleh, membebaskan Romilda dalam satu sapuan sihir. Namun, ia pun menggumamkan sebuah mantra dalam suara lirih. Sebuah pengikat tak kasat mata pun kini membelenggu tubuh wanita itu, membuatnya tak mampu bergerak serta mendorongnya sampai punggung milik Romilda menghantam dinding ruang bawah tanah yang dingin.

"Potter!"

"Diam kau, Vane!" Hardik Harry, ia mengambil dua langkah ke depan. "Tom sudah memberitahuku apa yang terjadi, dan ia juga sudah memberitahuku akan obsesi tidak sehatmu pada suamiku."

Harry menghiraukan teriakan 'ia bukan suamimu, succubus' yang dikeluarkan oleh Romilda, sebuah penyangkalan yang telak dari wanita itu, namun semuanya tak mambuat Harry kalap. Sang _Seraphine_ itu menghela nafas untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"Sebanyak apapun kau menyangkal, Draco adalah suamiku dan ayah dari anakku, Romilda Vane. Untuk kebaikanmu sendiri, lebih baik kau segeral melupakan obsesi bodohmu itu dan kembalilah ke tempat dimana kau berasal."

"Atau apa?" Romilda menantang Harry, membuat pemuda itu menyipitkan kedua matanya.

"Atau aku akan membunuhmu."

Ancaman yang keluar dari mulut Harry membuat Romilda terdiam untuk beberapa saat lamanya sebelum dirinya mengeluarkan sebuah tawa yang cukup menggila. Suara tawa dari wanita itu menggema di tempat tersebut, namun semuanya masih tak membuat sang _Seraphine_ gentar atau sebagainya. Bahkan dalam lubuk hati yang terdalam Harry memberikan selamat pada dirinya sendiri karena mampu menahan amarah.

"Apanya yang lucu, Vane? Bisa bagikan padaku tentang apa yang lucu supaya aku bisa ikut tertawa denganmu?" sebuah seringai kecil muncul di bibir Harry.

Romilda menggeleng kepalanya untuk beberapa saat, senyuman mengejek muncul di bibirnya seraya menatap ke arah Harry dengan tajam dan penuh akan kebencian. "Kau, Saint Potter, kau lah membuatku tertawa. Aku tak akan pernah membayangkan kalau kau bisa membunuh makhluk hidup, terlebih seorang penyihir sepertiku. Kau tak akan mampu."

"Apa kau mau mencobanya, Vane? Kurasa aku harus mempraktikkan seberapa teganya diriku untuk membunuhmu, mungkin dengan itu kau akan tahu kalau aku juga mampu melakukannya."

Meskipun Harry terlihat tak mampu membunuh seekor lalat sekalipun, Romilda tidak tahu kalau orang yang berhasil membunuh Sanguini pada perang lima tahun yang lalu adalah Harry, namun pemberitaan ini tidaklah dimuat ke dalam surat kabar.

"Kau tak akan melakukannya, Potter, terlebih bila aku terbunuh maka auror akan menangkapmu dan mengadil..."

"Tidak kalau aku melenyapkan mayatmu dan menghapus jejakmu di dunia ini. Apa kau lupa siapa aku, Vane?" Tanya Harry, ia pun berjalan mendekat ke arah wanita yang terikat pada dinding ruang bawah tanah tersebut. "Memiliki obsesi terhadap Draco, aku bisa memaafkannya. Tapi menyakiti putraku dan berusaha untuk melukai keluarga kecilku adalah apa yang tak bisa kumaafkan. Kalau pun perbuatanku diketahui oleh orang, para Auror tak akan bisa menangkapku karena pasti mereka menduga aku membunuhmu sebagai pembelaan diri, aku ini seorang _Seraphine_ dan hukum dunia ilmu sihir tak berlaku bagiku. Dan jangan kau lupakan siapa Draco, aku yakin dia akan berada di pihakku yang artinya akan melindungiku apapun yang terjadi."

Sekarang Romilda merasa takut, ia melupakan fakta kalau ras yang dimiliki Harry itu adalah tipe yang kebal hukum, sehingga ia membunuh pun dirinya tak akan bisa disentuh dengan hukum. Kedua mata milik wanita itu menatap was-was tongkat sihir yang Harry ayunkan dengan santai.

"Dan kurasa aku tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan denganmu, Romilda Vane."

Dan mimpi buruk pun terjadi bagi Romilda Vane.

* * *

Empat hari kemudian sebuah berita yang mengejutkan dunia ilmu sihir pun mulai tersiar. Romilda Vane yang diketahui telah menghilang selama tiga hari pun ditemukan di bibir pantai dengan keadaan tak sadarkan diri, dan kelihatannya wanita itu tak mampu mengingat apa yang terjadi karena ingatannya dalam beberapa hari terakhir terhapus begitu saja. Tidak ada jejak yang bisa ditelusuri oleh para Auror untuk mencari tahu siapa pelaku kejahatan tersebut, benar-benar nihil seperti apa yang menimpa Romilda Vane itu adalah sebuah kecelakaan yang murni terjadi.

Dua hari setelah penemuan yang menggemparkan itu, wanita tersebut dirujuk ke St. Mungo karena para penyihir medis yang berada di sana menemukan kalau Romilda Vane mengalami gangguan jiwa yang aneh, hal ini sangatlah aneh karena mereka semua mampu berkata kalau sebelumnya wanita itu tidak memiliki penyakit mental atau sejenisnya.

"Well... kurasa sihir penukar ingatan itu benar-benar manjur," ujar Tom seraya menutup koran yang tadi ia baca, seringai kecil pun terulas dengan jelas di bibirnya.

Draco, yang duduk di sebelahnya dengan sebuah buku terbuka di tangannya dan pangkuannya digunakan sebagai bantal oleh Lucas hanya bisa mengernyit.

"Apa maksudmu, ayah?" tanya Draco, rasa penasaran pun membuatnya berpaling dari buku yang sedari tadi ia baca untuk menoleh ke arah sang ayah angkat.

"Bukan apa-apa."

Kejadian tempo hari itu menjadi rahasia Harry dengan Tom, mereka meninggalkan Draco karena semakin sedikit orang yang tahu maka semakin baik. Apa yang dilakukan Harry terhadap Romilda bisa dibilang akan menimbulkan trauma pada wanita itu, ia menggunakan ilusi penyiksaan pada Romilda selama dua hari lebih, membuat wanita itu semakin cadas sebelum Harry memodifikasi ingatan Romilda menggunakan sihir ingatan yang ia pelajari dari buku milik Tom. Alhasil Harry pun menghapus ingatan Romilda mengenai obsesinya kepada Draco dan menatanya kembali.

Apa yang dilakukan oleh Harry terbilang sangat mulus karena ia mendapat bantuan dari Tom. Bagi Harry, ia rela melakukan apa saja agar keluarga kecilnya bahagia, dan bagi orang yang menyakiti keluarganya pun akan mendapatkan hukuman yang sangat berat, seperti apa yang diterima oleh Romilda. Bagi wanita itu, kecemburuan yang membutakan hatinya benar-benar membawa sebuah petaka bagi dirinya sendiri.

* * *

AN: Terima kepada teman-teman pembaca yang sudah mampir dan menyempatkan diri untuk membaca. Terima kasih kepada kalian yang sudah mereview, memberikan favorit, serta memfollow serial ini.

Author: Sky


	5. Hari Papa itu Terdengar Jauh Lebih Keren

Disclaimer: Harry Potter milik dari J.K. Rowlings. Penulis tidak mendapat keuntungan material dari penulisan fanfik ini

Warning: AU, OOC, OC, Slash, Mpreg, typo, etc

Rating: T

Genre: Family, Romance

Pairing: DMHP

* * *

 **THE TALE OF BLACK FAMILY**

 **By**

 **Sky**

* * *

Draco adalah orang yang menyukai bangun pagi, menurutnya waktu di pagi hari adalah waktu yang bagus untuk merenggangkan diri serta bermeditasi, dan tidak sewajarnya kalau orang-orang menghabiskan pagi mereka dengan meringkuk di balik selimut hanya karena mereka malas. Jadi tidak jarang kalau kita menemukan kepala keluarga Black yang bernama Draco Black tersebut sudah bangun di pagi hari serta melakukan beberapa aktivitas seperti berolahraga.

Namun, pagi ini ia melakukan hal yang sedikit berbeda dari rutinitas hariannya. Hal ini dikarenakan putera sematawayangnya yang bernama Lucas Black tersebut pada pagi-pagi buta sudah menyelinap dari kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua, dan bocah kecil itu memasuki kamar kedua orangtuanya dengan cara berjinjit, berharap baik Papa dan Daddy-nya tidak terbangun atas tindakan tersebut. Draco sendiri yang seorang _light sleeper_ tentu langsung terbangun ketika ia mendengar pintu kamarnya dan Harry terbuka, namun tidak serta merta pemuda berambut pirang platinum itu terbangun, ia tidak merasakan aura mencekam maupun tindakan penyusup yang bermaksud jahat.

Menggeliat sedikit, ia melepaskan rangkulan dari lengan suaminya yang masih tertidur di sampingnya untuk menoleh ke samping. Sepasang mata silver kebiruannya yang beberapa saat lalu diselimuti oleh rasa kantuk kini langsung sirna, tergantikan oleh rasa penasaran serta ketertarikan kalau ia menemukan sosok kecil sang buah hati mencoba untuk menyelinap masuk ke dalam kamar Draco.

"Lucas," panggil Draco dengan nada tenang meski masih diselimuti oleh rasa kantuk. Suaranya sedikit parau akibat lama tidak digunakan ketika tidur.

Bocah yang bernama Lucas Black itu langsung membeku di tempat, usahanya untuk tidak membangunkan salah satu kedua orangtuanya gagal, namun setidaknya yang terbangun kala itu adalah Ayah yang ia ketahui memang mudah sekali terbangun. Sepasang mata yang mengingatkan akan milik Harry tersebut menatap sosok sang Ayah yang kini terduduk di atas tempat tidur, menyambutnya dan kelihatan sekali ia terhibur akan usaha Lucas yang mendengap-endap layaknya seorang pencuri.

"Dad," balas Lucas dengan suara lembut. Merasa tak ada gunanya dengan mengendap-endap melihat sang Daddy terbangun, ia pun kembali berjalan normal dan menghampiri sosok Draco.

"Tidak biasa kau bangun di pagi buta seperti ini. Apa kau bermimpi buruk?" tanya Draco dengan suara pelan, ia melakukan itu karena tidak menginginkan Harry terbangun.

Draco melihat Lucas menggelengkan kepalanya, tanda kalau ia masuk ke dalam kamar Harry dan Draco bukan karena ia mendapatkan mimpi buruk semalam, tapi karena suatu hal yang tentu saja membuat Draco semakin penasaran. Pemuda itu adalah orang yang cukup tajam dan pengertian, sehingga dalam sekali lihat pada sosok sang buah hati yang memberikan tatapan sedikit takut ke arah sosok Harry yang masih tertidur ia pun bisa menyimpulkan sesuatu. Lucas ingin berbicara dengannya dan tak ingin membuat Harry terbangun.

Terkekeh pelan, Draco pun kini turun dari tempat tidur setelah membenarkan posisi selimut pada tubuh Harry agar ia tidak kedinginan. Tak lupa juga Draco meletakkan sebuah bantal pada jangkauan Harry kala pemuda yang masih tertidur itu menggeliat sedikit, mencari-cari sosok sang suami yang sudah berpindah dari tempat tidur mereka, sehingga saat Harry menemukan sebuah bantal ia pun langsung memeluknya dengan erat, menganggap benda itu adalah Draco. Pemandangan yang cukup menarik di pagi hari, mengingatkan Draco pada sifat seekor kucing. Oh, Harry itu memang _kucing_ milik Draco, dalam artian lain tentunya.

Karena tak ingin terbawa akan suasa yang nanti membuat nafsunya bergejolak, Draco pun mulai memfokuskan konsentrasinya pada sosok Lucas dan menyuruh sang buah hati untuk keluar dari kamar pribadi Harry dan Draco bersama dirinya.

"Jadi?" Tanya Draco ulang ketika mereka berdua sudah berada di area ruang duduk yang ada di ruangan tengah dalam manor besar tersebut.

"Daddy, apa Daddy tahu hari apa ini?" Tanya Lucas, anak itu menghampiri sosok Draco yang sudah mengambil tempat duduk di atas sebuah sofa dan merangkak naik ke atas, Lucas mengambil tempat duduk di atas pangkuan Draco.

Lucas tahu dirinya sudah besar, sudah berusia lima tahun dan tidak seharusnya meminta duduk di pangkuan kedua orangtuanya (itu yang ia baca dari tata krama seorang bangsawan, tapi ia tidak peduli akan hal itu), namun ada waktunya ia ingin bermanja-manja dengan kedua orangtuanya, dan sekarang ini adalah salah satunya. Dan anak itu pun mau tak mau menyunggingkan senyum kecil ketika ia merasakan lengan Draco melingkar pada pinggangnya dan membawa sosok kecilnya ke dalam pelukan hangat, Lucas pun menyandarkan kepala mungilnya pada bahu sang Ayah.

"Hari Kamis," sahut Draco dengan lugas, ekspresinya mengatakan kalau ia benar-benar penasaran dengan maksud yang Lucas berikan dan entah kenapa instingnya mengatakan kalau hari ini adalah hari yang cukup penting.

Dan Draco Black pun tak pernah mengabaikan instingnya tersebut, karena tanpa insting yang ia miliki maka Draco sudah dipastikan akan terbunuh sejak lama. Saat mengorek informasi dalam kepalanya serta mengapa Lucas menanyakan hari apa sekarang ini pada Draco, dan juga fakta kalau putera mungilnya ini bisa bangun pagi sebelum Draco atau Harry membangunkannya, ia pun mengambil sebuah kesimpulan. Lucas juga tak menginginkan Harry untuk terbangun saat itu, dan pada saat itulah Draco tahu hari apa itu.

Insting yang dimiliki oleh Draco tersebut memberikan fakta yang benar, karena pada saat yang sama setelah Draco mengucapkan kalau hari itu adalah hari Kamis, Lucas terlihat memajukan bibir bawahnya, cemberut karena logika sang Ayah yang terlalu lugas.

"Bukan itu maksudku, Dad. Hari ini memang hari Kamis, tapi itu bukan yang aku tanyakan padamu," pewaris dari keluarga Black itupun menatap sosok Draco dengan tatapan serius –untuk ukuran seorang bocah berusia lima tahun– sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya yang terpotong tadi. "Hari ini adalah hari Ibu, Dad, dan apa kau tahu artinya?"

"Hari dimana kita memberikan ucapan terima kasih kepada Ibu kita," jawab Draco, tangan kanannya mengusap rambut tebal milik Lucas sementara senyumannya masih terlihat tenang seperti tadi. Dugaannya memang tidak pernah meleset.

"Untuk itulah, Daddy, aku tadi membangunkanmu. Tapi nyatanya kau malah sudah terbangun," di akhir kalimat Draco malah tertawa kecil karena mendengar nada rajukan yang berasal dari Lucas. Namun, dengan sabar ia menunggu sang buah hati untuk melanjutkan apa yang ingin ia katakan kepadanya. "Aku ingin merayakan hari Ibu di rumah, dan aku ingin Daddy membantuku membuatkan sesuatu untuk Papa."

"Oh, jadi itu yang ingin kau lakukan, _little one,"_ gumam Draco dengan suara lirih. Ia pun menoleh ke bawah dimana matanya langsung bertemu dengan milik Lucas. "Tapi, apa kau tahu kalau Papa adalah seorang laki-laki? Bukankah biasanya hari Ibu ditujukan untuk seorang perempuan?"

Lucas menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tahu itu, Dad, tapi Papa adalah Ibu yang melahirkanku di sini. Papa mungkin seorang laki-laki, namun semua itu tak menampik kalau ia adalah seorang Ibu yang menyayangiku dan Daddy. Aku ingin menunjukkan rasa terima kasihku kepada Papa."

Sebagai seorang _seraphine_ submisif yang memiliki kemampuan untuk melahirkan, peran Harry adalah seorang Ibu meskipun ia juga seorang laki-laki. Draco hanya sedikit ragu apakah Harry akan sedih atau tidak bila fakta yang Lucas ucapkan itu sampai pada telinganya. Namun, melihat siapa Harry yang sejak dulu menginginkan keluarganya sendiri, Draco rasa ia tidak akan apa-apa. Dan Draco sendiri memang berencana untuk membantu Lucas untuk melakukan rencana yang ada dalam kepala mungilnya itu.

"Mungkin kita bisa mengganti kata hari Ibu menjadi hari Papa, kurasa Papa akan jauh lebih senang dengan fakta itu, bukan?" Ujar Draco yang memberikan ide kepada anaknya.

Untuk sesaat Lucas tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun kepada Draco, ia memikirkan ide yang Daddy-nya berikan padanya. Lucas rasa mengganti hari Ibu menjadi hari Papa tidak akan menjadi masalah, karena baginya itu sama saja dan entah kenapa juga terdengar jauh lebih keren. Ia memiliki hari Daddy dan hari Papa untuk dirayakan nanti. Tersenyum lebar dengan kerlingan di matanya, Lucas pun mengangguk dengan penuh semangat.

"Okay, hari Papa terdengar jauh lebih keren. Ayo kita rayakan dan beri kejutan pada Papa, Daddy!"

* * *

Sekitar pukul delapan pagi, Harry yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya sejak semalam kini mulai mengernyitkan keningnya, tanda kalau ia akan terbangun sebentar lagi. Sinar matahari yang cukup terang masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan menimpa sosoknya, membuatnya sedikit tidak nyaman, sementara tubuhnya yang bergelung di dalam selimut pun mau tak mau merasa sedikit menggigil kala udara dingin juga masuk ke dalam. Perlahan, sang _Seraphine_ muda itu pun membuka kedua matanya sebelum mengedarkan tatapan ke seluruh penjuru ruangan.

Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang di dalam ruangan itu, Harry mengernyit tidak suka sebelum ia berguling ke samping untuk melihat spot kosong di sisinya. Draco itu makhluk pagi, dan ia selalu bangun lebih dahulu ketimbang Harry, sebuah hal yang sedikit tidak ia sukai namun juga tak bisa ia protes. Kebiasaan suaminya itu sedikit lucu, begitu pikirnya seraya ia beranjak dari posisi tidurannya.

Rambut hitam yang sangat berantakan serta muka yang sedikit kusam itu adalah pemandangan pertama yang ada dalam diri Harry Black setelah bangun tidur, sama sekali tak menarik. Dan dalam hati Harry bersyukur karena Draco sudah bangun terlebih dahulu, artinya Draco tidak akan melihat penampilannya yang tidak menarik ini. Meski mereka sudah bersama bertahun-tahun lamanya sampai memiliki Lucas, Harry masih sedikit tidak percaya diri dengan penampilannya sendiri, terutama di pagi hari. Dan salah satu ketakutan terbesarnya adalah Draco akan meninggalkan Harry ketika tahu betapa tak menariknya Harry di pagi hari.

 _Berpikir apa aku ini, Draco selalu menemukanku menarik,_ hibur Harry pada dirinya sendiri.

Lamunannya yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu penting itu pun langsung menghilang karena sebuah bunyi keras yang ia dengar dari arah dapur. Harry, yang berpikir kediaman mereka tengah diserang oleh sesuatu, langsung bergegas turun dari tempat tidur dan berlari ke arah dapur setelah mengambil tongkat sihirnya. Ia khawatir akan apa yang terjadi, perang sudah berakhir namun bukan berarti serangan mendadak tak pernah dilontarkan kepada mereka. Harry berharap kedua orang yang ia sayangi –Draco dan Lucas– aman.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu terus berlari tanpa membenahi pakaian serta penampilannya yang masih acak-acakan, ia tidak peduli akan hal itu karena pikirannya masih bergulir pada keamanan Draco serta Lucas. Ketika ia sudah tiba di area dapur, bayangkan betapa terkejutnya Harry ketika mendapati asap tebal membumbung tinggi di sana, dan karena itulah tatapannya menjadi lebih awas.

"Draco... Lucas!" Panggil Harry.

"Hai, Papa, selamat pagi!" Sapa Lucas yang keluar dari kepulan asap tebal tersebut.

Harry yang tadi merasa panik kini sudah tidak panik lagi ketika suara sang buah hati menyapanya kembali, dan tubuhnya pun rileks kala melihat sosok Lucas yang memakai celemek berwarna biru keluar dari kepulan asap.

Bukankah mereka tengah diserang? Lalu kenapa Lucas malah memakai celemek dan menyapanya seolah-olah tidak ada kejadian apapun di sana? Seperti itulah yang Harry pikirkan. Sang _Seraphine_ muda itu pun langsung menghampiri Lucas dan memeriksa sosok sang buah hati untuk melihat apakah ada luka pada tubuhnya. Dan selain menemukan noda jelaga pada pipi Lucas, Harry tak menemukan apapun.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Dan pertanyaan Harry pun terjawab setelah kepulan asap yang tadinya tebal di dalam dapur kini menghilang, sudah pasti Draco menggunakan sihirnya untuk menghapus polusi tersebut. Ketika menatap sosok suaminya yang berdiri di depan sebuah panci yang kini tak berbentuk lagi, Harry mulai merasa kalau jiwanya keluar dari tubuhnya. Dapur kesayangannya kini berubah menjadi tempat aneh yang hampir tidak ia kenali. Kelihatannya duo Ayah-Anak itu mencoba untuk memasak namun hasilnya adalah gagal serta dapur milik Harry hancur.

Harry hanya bisa memutar kedua bola matanya kala ia melihat kekacauan yang dibuat oleh duo Ayah-Anak yang ada di dapur. Dapurnya yang semula terlihat begitu bersih dan mengkilap, dengan beberapa peralatan memasak tersusun rapi kini bisa dilihat mirip sekali dengan kapal pecah. Serahkan saja pada Draco yang tidak bisa memasak, atau Demi Merlin pemuda itu adalah kekacauan berjalan ketika ia berada di dapur padahal ia bisa menghandel masalah ramuan dengan baik.

Berkacak pinggang dengan sedikit angkuh dan terlihat macam seorang jenderal yang murka karena pasukannya tidak mematuhi perintah yang ia buat, sang _Seraphine_ bermata hijau emerald tersebut berdehem pelan, membuat perhatian Draco dan Lucas yang sedari tadi tertuju pada panci yang gosong serta lendir atau apa itu namanya yang ada di lantai kini beralih pada sosok Harry

"Papa!" Teriak Lucas dengan nada riang gembira, khas nada anak-anak seusianya sebelum Anak dari pasangan keluarga Black tersebut tertawa kecil dan kemudian memeluk Harry dengan erat (dan cukup membuat piyama Harry yang bersih menjadi kotor).

"Hello, _dear_ ," hanya itu yang terucap dari bibir Draco seraya memberikan senyum tipis kepada suaminya yang terlihat jelas sedikit murka. "Mau bergabung bersama kami?"

Harry mendelik tidak suka. Bergabung bersama kami? Yang benar saja. Hal yang ingin diucapkan Harry adalah bertanya mengapa dapurnya yang semula terlihat bagus dan bersih sekarang malah mirip seperti kapal pecah, Harry butuh penjelasan sekarang juga.

Layaknya pasangan yang berlatar belakang sebagai belahan jiwa, Draco yang kini bersandar pada meja dapur setelah mematikan kompor dan membersihkan kepulan asap pun memberikan senyuman kecil sebelum menoleh ke arah sang Buah hati yang masih lengket pada sosok Harry. Senyuman yang terpasang di bibirnya itu sudah mampu menjawab pertanyaan Harry, bahkan bila si pemilik tidak menggunakan kalimat untuk mengucapkannya.

"Kami ingin memasak makanan kesukaanmu, 'Ry, tapi kurasa percobaan yang kami berdua lakukan di dapur tidak berhasil dan malah menimbulkan kekacauan seperti ini," kata Draco yang mulai menjelaskan.

"Baik aku dan Daddy ingin memberikan kejutan pada Papa. Karena kami tidak tahu apa yang harus kami berikan pada Papa di hari ini, maka aku mengusulkan untuk memasakan makanan kesukaanmu, Papa," imbuh Lucas. Ekspresinya yang menggemaskan tersebut membuat hati Harry luluh.

Harry yang sebenarnya ingin marah pun kini menghela napas berat, ia tak mungkin marah kepada Lucas setelah melihat ekspresi tulus nan menggemaskan yang terpatri pada wajah itu. Dan pemuda yang baru menginjak usia 24 tahun itu pun meletakkan telapak tangan kanannya pada kepala Lucas sebelum mengacak rambut pirang sang buah hati dengan gemas.

"Kalau boleh Papa tahu, untuk apa Lucas dan Daddy ingin memberikan sesuatu pada Papa?" Harry tahu kalau berbicara menggunakan bahasa bayi seperti ini tidak sesuai untuk ukuran orang dewasa seperti dirinya, namun demi Lucas apapun akan ia lakukan.

"Daddy..." ujar Lucas yang kini melirik ke arah Draco, yang tentu saja membuat kepala keluarga Black tersebut terkekeh pelan sebelum ia beranjak dari posisinya untuk menghampiri keluarga kecilnya tersebut.

"Draco?" kini gantian Harry yang bertanya-tanya, terlebih setelah Draco memeluk mereka berdua dengan erat dan mendaratkan sebuah ciuman singkat di pipi kiri Harry. Hal itu cukup untuk membuat pipi sang _Seraphine_ bersemu merah jambu, namun ia menghiraukan hal tersebut.

"Selamat hari Papa, Harry," kata Draco dengan singkat.

Hari Papa? Ah, Harry ingat hari ini hari apa dan ia cukup terkejut kalau dua orang yang berharga baginya tersebut mau repot-repot melakukan sesuatu untuk Harry, terlebih Harry itu bukanlah seorang wanita. Dan bukankah seharunya nama hari itu adalah hari Ibu dan bukannya hari Papa? Seperti tahu akan apa yang dipikirkan oleh Harry, Ayah dari Lucas Black hanya mengacak rambut hitam Harry dengan lembut sebelum ia mengerling pada Lucas. Kelihatannya Harry belum sadar juga.

"Kami tahu kau bukan wanita, Harry, namun bukan berarti kau bukanlah seorang ibu. Kami berdua hanya ingin menunjukkan apresiasi singkat kepadamu karena sudah membawa Lucas ke tengah-tengah keluarga kecil ini dan sudah membuatku menjadi pria paling bahagia di dunia ini," ini pertama kalinya Harry mendengar Draco mengatakan sesuatu yang panjang, namun ucapan tersebut cukup untuk membuat Harry terharu.

"Sebenarnya kami ingin mengunci Papa di dalam kamar dan memberikan kejutan ini nanti. Tapi karena Papa tidak akan bangun sebelum pukul delapan, maka kami memutuskan untuk tidak melakukan itu dan langsung menuju ke rencana kedua, yaitu memasak untuk Papa," Lucas pun menjelaskan, menambahkan pendapat Draco. "Tapi... hasilnya malah seperti ini. Maaf sudah merusak dapur, Papa."

"Dan kami rasa hari Papa jauh lebih keren dari hari Ibu."

Bagaimana mungkin Harry bisa marah pada dua orang yang ia cintai ini bila alasan sebenarnya adalah membuat Harry bahagia? Demi Merlin, Harry ingin sekali memeluk keduanya dengan erat dan tak mau melepas keduanya lagi. Harry terharu, bangga, serta bahagia pada saat yang sama. Ia tidak peduli pada dapurnya yang rusak, biarlah dapurnya rusak asalkan dua orang yang ada dalam pelukannya sekarang ini masih bersama dengannya.

"Hush, aku tidak marah pada kalian berdua," kata Harry dengan lembut, senyuman tulus pun terukir dengan indah pada bibirnya. "Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa marah pada kalian berdua kalau alasan yang sebenarnya adalah seperti ini? Aku bahagia."

Disini Harry belajar bahwa dibalik dapur yang rusak tersimpan sebuah kehangatan dan kebahagiaan yang berasal dari keluarga kecilnya.

"Daripada menyesali masalah masakan yang gagal, bagaimana kalau kita memasak bersama-sama?" tanya Harry, ia menggunakan sihirnya untuk men- _summon_ celemek yang tersimpan di meja _pantry_ , dan dengan bantuan Draco ia pun mengenakan celemek tersebut.

"Ide yang bagus, _dear_. Bagaimana menurutmu, Lucas?" Tanya Draco. Kedua jemari tangannya dengan cekatan mengikat celemek Harry.

Lucas, putra satu-satunya dari pasangan Harry dan Draco tersebut mengangguk dengan penuh antusias, menyetujui ide yang Papa-nya berikan pada mereka berdua. Harry adalah seorang legenda bila berurusan dengan dapur, dan ia yakin semuanya akan baik-baik saja dengan Papa berada di sini.

"Okay, Papa, Daddy. Mari memasak bersama!"

Baik Harry dan Draco melihat keantusiasan yang ditunjukkan oleh Lucas, dan keduanya pun tersenyum kecil karena itu. Ketika Draco melihat Lucas pergi dari dapur untuk mengambil sebuah sapu dan alat pel yang nantinya digunakan untuk membersihkan lantai dapur, Draco pun langsung mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Harry, tak lupa tangan satunya menyusup masuk ke dalam piyama yang Harry kenakan, membuat sang _Seraphine_ itu bersemu merah.

"Dan Papa, kurasa aku harus memberikan hadiahku padamu," bisik Draco pada telinga Harry, bibirnya kini mencium leher jenjang milik Harry dan membuat sang _Seraphine_ melenguh pelan saat ia merasakan tangan nakal suaminya mulai meraba kulitnya. "Dan tentunya aku akan memanjakanmu dengan caraku tersendiri. Aku tidak ingin suamiku melupakan betapa menariknya dia, dan untuk itu aku akan menunjukkannya dengan penuh kasih sayang."

Harry tahu kalau dibalik penampilannya yang tenang itu Draco adalah seorang _devil_ yang memiliki pikiran mesum, terutama kalau hanya mereka mereka berdua saja di dalam sebuah ruangan. Dan dalam hati Harry ingin mengutuk Draco karena setelah membuat Harry hampir diselimuti oleh nafsu, orang yang bersangkutan langsung melepaskan pelukannya pada sosok Harry dan bersikap seolah-olah tidak terjadi apapun ketika Lucas kembali memasuki dapur.

 _Dear Merlin, aku mencintai keluargaku,_ pikir Harry yang masih mencoba untuk mengatur napasnya. Ia menghiraukan bagaimana Draco mengerling padanya secara sembunyi-sembunyi sebelum pemuda itu mengambil sapu untuk membantu Lucas membersihkan dapur sementara Harry memasak sarapan.

* * *

AN: Terima kasih sudah mampir dan membaca

Author: Sky


End file.
